Foreshadowing Darkness
by Sayoko's-fire
Summary: AU. DarkxDaisuke. Vampiric-ish fic. The darks secrets are not so subtle hidden. Its human ignorance that keeps it hidden.... Warning: characters may be OOC. side pairing, KradxSatoshi
1. New Beginning

Maaaaan! I got to stop putting up stories... Well I only did this to saint my desire so weather it continues or not is souly up to you...

Disclaimer: Yes, yes, yes I'll confess, I don't own DN Angel, but no one said you couldn't hope?

Summary: AU. DaisukeXDark. "The darks secrets are not so subtle hidden. Its human ignorance that keeps it hidden..." Warning: characters may be OOC.

**Foreshadowing Darkness **

**Chapter one: New Beginning**

_The eternal quest of the individual human being is to shatter his loneliness._ -Norman Cousins

**XXX  
**_London, 1950, 11:56 P.M._

_Fog rolled over the streets, covering everything in its path. The boy shivered in the cold and looked up at the half covered moon. It was full. The boy rubbed his arms and kept walking. He would have to feed soon, to saint that growing desire within him. _

_The boy walked down the street and quickly found his prey. With a command he made the girl fall asleep. Catching her he lowered her to the ground. He brushed his lips over her throat before he sunk his teeth in. He could feel the life draining from the girl as he drank her blood._

**XXX**  
_London, 1978, 2:38 A.M. Docks_

_  
Running for the docks full speed was the boy. He had been found by them. The HD organization was keen on whipping out his kind. And he may not be one of the most keen on being discrete it still shouldn't of been this easy for them to of found him. The boy ducked behind some barrels as bullets flew over his head. _

_He jumped up and around the corner before the person could get anymore shots at him. He needed to find a ship that was leaving and he needed to find one _now_. Turning he saw a ship just leaving and made a dash for it. Bullets went flying by him; the guy had rounded the corner. As he made a risky jump for the ship, a bullet finally hit and sunk deep into his left shoulder. Griding his teeth in pain he used his right arm to catch the railing. _

_Pulling himself up he looked back. The person stood there staring at him as the boat left. Holding his shoulder he turned and grinned. He had won, well in a way. Getting a good look at him he memorized his looks. He had amethyst eyes with dark purple hair. His clothes were completely black._

**XXX  
**_Daisuke's POV, Japan, 2000_

"Daisuke, Daisuke, Daisuke wake up." I slowly opened my eyes to come face to face with Emiko. I rubbed my eyes as I sat up. "huhhh...?"

"Your going to be late if you don't hurry, Dai." I nod and she leaves the room. I get up and change into my uniform, grabbing my bag I run down stairs, grab food and out the door all in a few minutes. I ran all the way to the train then hopped on. Once we came to my stop I jumped off and ran for school. As I neared the school I could hear the bells ringing. Running faster I darted into the old building and down the halls. Before the final ring I slipped open my class room door and jumped in.

Slumping to the ground I gave a big sigh then stood up and sat at my seat. Saehara came bounding over from his seat. "Luucky!! The teacher isn't even here yet!"

"Really? What's taking her so long? I hope she's okay..."

"Of course she's okay!"

Just then the door slid open to show the teacher there. She walked in and set her stuff down on the desk. "Sorry class, I was meeting our new transfer student. He will be here in a moment." She looked pointedly at Saehara. "Saehara take your seat."

Saehara went to his seat and the teacher was about to say something when the door slid open for the third time that morning. In stepped a boy with dark purple hair and amethyst eyes. I stared wide eyed as the boy scanned the room.

**XXFLASH BACKXX**

_I sat on top of a water tower staring at the crescent moon. I had one leg curled up to my chest and the other dangling over the edge. I heard someone come to a stop behind me and I turned my head slightly to see who it was. He was standing there, his long cloak blowing behind him. "What do you want?" I asked as I turned back to the moon. _

_I could feel him smirk as he replied, "well isn't that an easy answer. I don't work for the Black organization for nothing, after all." I ignored him and continued to stare at the moon. "Don't worry, it will be full again." He whispered into my ear before he left. _

**XXEND FLASH BACKXX**

As his eyes traveled around the room they landed on my surprised faced. He smirked and made his way to the front of the class. He wrote his name on the board and turned to the class as the teacher said, "Ok, people, this is Dark Mousy. He will be staying with us for awhile, does anyone have questions for him?"

Almost immediately everyone's hands went up. I turned my head and stared out the window as I drowned myself in my thoughts. _Why is he here? They couldn't have found me this easily! I just got here! Did they follow me? No... I took that ship to Florida then came here... Then how? This is bad, real bad._

I Was knocked out of my thoughts when a loud thud was heard. Looking over I saw that the teacher had... Fainted? "Wha...?" The students gathered around the teacher. _What made her faint?_ I watch as some of the students take her to the nurses' office. A little while later an adult came in saying, "Ok for the rest of Home room you may do as you please, just be quiet. Your teacher should be coming to in a few hours." The class cheered but was quickly quieted by the teacher. "No Noise."

A few minutes later a few students decided to leave. Others just gathered into groups and started talking. Saehara was talking with Satoshi, Riku, and Risa. I hesitated to joining them and then quickly made up my mind. It was a lot safer to leave. Getting up I grabbed my bag and started to head out. No one noticed as I silently slipped out the door. I didn't notice that someone had followed me until I had reached the trees outside the school.

"Where are you going?"

I spun around quickly to find him there, _Dark._ "Class won't start for awhile so I don't need to be here." _And I'm better off where he is not._ I turned before he could answer and started to walk away. I didn't go far before he caught my hand making me stop. "Yes?" I asked not turning around.

"You shouldn't leave the grounds."

"And who said I was leaving?"

"I did."

"What if you're wrong?"

"Unlikely."

"..." I kept quiet, still refusing to speak when a thought came to mind. Turning I glared at him and asked, "How did they find me this fast?"

He let go of my arm seeing that I wasn't going to leave. "Its not that hard, they all return home eventually." He grinned. I glared at him and before he could stop me, darted off at full speed. Determined to get away... for now.

Far away I stopped to catch my breath. I collapsed on a bench huffing. Looking around I could see I was in third district. School was all the way in first district. _Great, I'm going to end up late. Well its better then being with him that's for sure._

Getting up I looked up into the blazing sun. _The sun here sure is strong, why can't it be weak? Makes it easier for me, then I wouldn't have to waste so much energy. _Sighing I start the long trek back to school. I wasted most of my energy for running, damn. I was going to have to feed soon, which meant _he_ would be after me, for sure. Sometimes I didn't know if he wanted to kill me or not. Makes it really confusing for me, and I hate to be confused.

But the HD Order seems to think he's the best one to assign after me. They don't even try to put him on a different case, only mine. Lucky aren't I? _Right. Reeal lucky._ I thought bitterly. I decided to skip school that day; home was more inviting and closer. Changing direction I headed off hoping no one was home.

When I opened the door and peeked in it was dark. (A/N: As dark as any house gets when the blinds are closed.) Sighing I quietly stepped in and closed the door. I walked up to my room as quietly as possible just in case someone was home. You never know.

Closing the door I walked over to the small couch and layed down on it. _Now what am I going to do? It's not like asking will work... I don't want to move again..._ Sighing again I rolled on to my side and let sleep take me, safe in the comfort of dreams.

**XXX**

Well how do you like my vampiric story here? Complain please! It helps me to move the story on, believe it or not. Like I said at the top I was obsessing for the moment on Vampiric stuff and wanted to do a Vampire story. This one was the first one I found fitting for vampires. So I made it this one. Suggestions, complaints, praises, etc. are aloud, now, please, don't hesitate to do one of them! Oh, yeah, and if you would like this to continued please tell me, I might not.


	2. Appealing Blood

_**Sayoko's Scribble Note!: **_Well Since I got so many reviews in such a short time, and everyone liked it I'll go on with it.

**Foreshaodwing Darkness **

**Chapter Two: Appealing Blood**

_Loneliness does not come from having no people about, but from being unable to communicate the things that seem important to oneself, or from holding certain views which others find inadmissible._ -Carl Gustay Jung

**XXX**  
_Daisukes POV, 7:34 PM, Home_

I slowly opened my eyes to come face to face with... Towa. "AHHHH!" I fell off the couch and landed on the ground at the feet of Towa. Towa was the child of this family I was adopted into. She had white colored hair with emerald eyes. She was only 15 years old. "Don't scare me like that..." I mumbled as I sat up rubbing my injured nose.

"Hmmm, sorry! I was just wondering why you were here before me..." She got a sly smile on her face and said, "You didn't, by and chance, skip school did you?" I grew wide-eyed at the blunt question.

"N-no why- please don't tell! I had a good reason!"

"Oh? Really, " she crossed her arms over her chest. "Then what is your so called good reason?"

"Wha...uh..." I turned red from embarrasment. _What was I going to say? Its not like saying the truth will help. She'll try to pry if I did. _The sly smile vanished from her face and was replaced with a normal smile.

"Can't say? Well then I have a guess why, but I can't say either!" She laughed and walked out. I stared after her with only a tint of red left on my face. She could be a pain sometimes, but at least they only have one child! Getting up I changed out of my school uniform and into a gray long sleeve shirt and faded jeans.

Walking down staires I found Towa watching the news. Walking up behind the couch I watched the news for a moment then asked, "anything interesting?"

"Nope just same old, same old. They got something about a murder..." Her voice faded from my hearing as my senses focused on her neck. She was wearing a black tangtop with plaid gloves that came up to her elbow. She had a mini skirt with fish-net leggings and calf high boots. This was one of her many attires she has. My senses where focused on her pulse which I could see against the revealed skin. The lust was getting stronger. _Damn, I need to pay more attention to my energy level or I'll waste it before I know it._ "Are you okay?" Towa was looking at me with a concerned expression. I look up to her face and blink. Then I shut my eyes and mumble, " I'm sick..." With that I turned and walked to the kitchen.

"I thought you looked pale, is that why you came home early?" She turned off the tv and turned around on the couch to face me. I opened the fridge and pulled out some juice.

"Yeah..." _Of course not, but I guess it'll work._

"Aww, theres goes that idea I had." She got up and came boucing over. "Hey! What do you want for dinner?"

I blinked. "Huh?"

"Dinner! Since your sick I'll make you whatever you want! Or should I make you some soup? You might get better that way..." She trailed off and started thinking over it. "Just cook anything..." I mumble and walked up staires. I grabbed a coat and walked back down the staires. "I'll be gone for awhile..." Before she could ask anything I was out the door and headed down the street.

My mind wondered for a bit, kinda randomly. I tended to become spacey when I was low on energy. Afters hours of aimless wondering I finally just randomly sat somewhere. But because I was so spacey I didn't pay attention to where I sat. Which I seriously wish I did. Yeah, I sat on a bench, but I also sat on someone. I jumped up quickly, also making sure not to use my advantage on speed. "I-I'm Sorry!" Before I could turn around and see who I sat on two arms encircled me. "H-huh?" I said cluelessly.

"What, forgot me already?" Someone whispered into my ear. I stiffened when I realized who it was. I mentally sighed and groaned. _Why did I have to run into him now? This is the worst possible time! I can barely control myself. Let alone keep one train of thought. Which reminds me maybe I should of told Towa... Aggghh! Why am I thinking about food at a time like this!? But I am hungry... NO! Stop thinking-_ My train of thought was lost as he lightly blowed at the nape of my neck making shivers run through my body.

"Can you please not do that?"

"And leave me all alone why'll you argue with yourself? I think not." Dark moved so he was now infront of me rather than behind.

"Well its not like I can help it. Hey, why are you here?" (A/N: He completely changed the subject...)

Dark chuckled a bit. "I see, I see, can't keep your train of thought again?"

I gave him a confused look. "Huh? What do you mean again?" (A/N: Truely did forget.)

"Nothing, so does this mean you will be needing blood soon?"

I tilted my head in a cute way and said, "Yes?" (A/N: Unfortunantly he doesn't see the danger in saying 'yes'.)

A smirk appeared on Darks face. "So then, do you take offers?"

I blink. "People do that?"

"Hmm, some."

"Who?" I asked in an eager tone. My eyes brightened as I impateintly waited for him to answer.

"Hmm," He studied me a moment before answering. "Like me." He said we a prideful expression. "Oh... Just you..." I got a look of boredum and turned to walk away. (A/N: May be lacking in sense, but he still doesn't trust Dark.) "Ah! Thats mean of you! Whats wrong with me offering?"

"The fact that its you." I gave him an annoyed look over my shoulder then started to walk away. As he watched me walk away I heard him complain, "Awww, Dai-chan is being meean." Despite my clouded mind a vain pulsed on my head, but I chose not to say anything. Instead I headed off to a reclusive area to feed.

**XXX  
**_Daisuke's POV, 4:40 A.M., Home in his room_

I groaned as I sat up in bed. _I had that weird dream again... But I still can't remember what its about._ I rubbed my head and looked to the clock. _It feels familiar, but what is it?_ I layed back down and tried to sleep again, but failed. After awhile I look at the clock again to see how long I've been awake. Which would be an hour an a half. Groaning I sat up. It was now 6:10 A.M. and I was no where near tired. Getting out of bed I went out on my balconing and looked out. The sun had just started rising some time ago. It was a quarter ways up. I flinched as the suns first raise hit where I was.

"Ughh, the suns the worst when it first rises..." I put my hand up so the suns glare was less intense. I heard something land next to me... Or should I say some_one._ Looking over I saw Dark. I stared at him in mild surprise.

"I don't think so." He said as he leaned against the railing, perfectly comfortable.

"Thats you." I turned to face him where my back was also facing the upcoming sun. "Is it me, or are you stalking me?" I said in a joking manner.

"Hmmm, I could be." He joked back. This was an old joke for us. Since, of course, he was with the HD Order and assigned to me. But he took an awful long time doing him job, literally. Well it was better then him killing me, and believe me he could do it easily. Why though I wasn't quite sure. Although almost half the time I saw him he was trying to kill me._ Which reminds me..._

"Your not gunna try and kill me during school... are you?" I gave him an inquisitive doubtful look. He smirked. You know I really dislike his smirks. It either means he has a perverted thought, or a mischievous one. And both spelled trouble for me. "Nooo..." I groan then walked back inside. Dark decided to follow after me. He starts going through my room, looking at everything. I walk straight to my bed and layed face down in my pillow. Grumbling inaudible words into the pillow. After a moment I felt someone lay next to me and pat my head. I turn my head slightly so I could glare with my one eye that wasn't hidden by the pillow.

"Don't worry Dai, " He said with a smile, which was half comforting and half discomforting, to me. "It won't be that bad." Whatever he meant I didn't really want to know. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to his chest. For some reason I now felt sleepy. _So much for trying to sleep the last two hours,_ I thought with poor humor. "Sleep, Daisuke, sleep." I heard him whisper in my ear as I was half conscious. My body went lax and one thought went through my head as I fell asleep. _This is going to be one hell of a morning._

**XXX **

Hey! Sayoko here! Did you guys get that little joke I threw in there? It was covered up so you might not have noticed... It was when Towa was all worried an said, ' I thought you looked pale...' And the joke is since hes a vampire hes suppose to be pale. OH! Yeah I put Towa in! I forgot about her too. Forgot With as well. Don't you think Daisuke's cute when hes clueless and spacey? I do! Got the plot for this story, amazingly, down just got to get a way to get it going, but thats okay. Oh and eventually the chapters will get longer, but for now they stay short. Now for understanding purposes...

**STORY INFORMATION**  
(READ PLEASE)

Okay you all may be wondering what the HD Organization, HD Order, Black Organization- all that is. They are all the same, it stands for Hunters of Darkness Organization, lame name yes, but I don't care. I would use, and still might, the name Black Order, but it would seem like I'm stealing it from D. Gray-Man so I won't do that... For now.

So the vampire thing might be alittle confusing and here is why- I put all my knowledge of vampires, all the myths I knew, together and made it into a more logical, or for me anyway, type of vampire. So vampires can be in daylight, but it takes energy to stay there and not get burned. And the energy comes from blood. No its not odd its the same as you going to sleep or eat so your energy doesn't go out. No different.

Ok, I believe thats all you need to know. If you need to understand anything please leave a review asking about it, then I can explain it for you, well unless it gives something away then I won't. But still please ask, I don't want to leave readers confused. Oh and the most important thing... REVIEW! It keeps me healthy and going!

**Sorry!**  
I keep reposting this, but this time its my editors fault, she just _now_ informs me that fell was to be hell...


	3. In Steps Master

**Sayoko's-fire's little note:** Yay! People actually asked questions! Heh, yes, I only had a little faith that someone would... Aww don't complain! Be glad I did the next chapter! I could stop at anytime you know! Hey! No throwing!

**Foreshadowing Darkness **

**Chapter Three: In Steps Master**

_Being Taken for granted can be compliment. It means that you've become a comfortable, trusted person in another person's life._ -Joyce Brothers

**XXX**_  
Daisuke's POV, 10:10 AM, Daisuke's Room _

I kept my eyes closed as I woke. I was faintly aware of how warm my bed was, but at the moment I didn't care. As I was sitting there half awake, half asleep I heard a click. Opening my eyes I saw Towa... With a camera? I blinked then realize why she had one, and the reason? ...Would be laying right behind me... "TOWA!!" I squeaked and fell of the bed. "Oww..." I sat up dazed and it took me a minute or two before I could see and think straight again. I looked to Towa who was snickering behind her hand. "What are you doing here?"

"To wake you up silly!" She replied.

" ...With a camera?" I stood up.

She blinked, then grinned. "Oh no, silly, this was to take a picture of your kawaii secret!" She hid the camera in one of her many pockets that decorated her outfit today.

"Kawaii... Secret?" My mind drew a blank. _What could she be talking... Oh no! I forgot!_ My eyes went wide and I spun around quickly to see... Dark. He was still asleep with a smirk on his face. I flinched away in disgust. I knew perfectly well what he was dreaming about. I turned to Towa with a fake smile on. "T-this isn't what you think..." My eyebrow twitched.

Towa lifted an eyebrow in question and asked, "Oh? Really? Then what is it?"

"This person snuck in last night... I didn't even know he was here..." _How the hell did he find where I live in the first place?_ (A/N: School records keep them, Daisuke.)

"So you know him?" she asked.

"Kinda..." I replied.

"Ok, but why did he sneak into _your_ room?"

"Good question, why don't we ask him?" I turned to Dark who was _still_ alseep. I poked him twice, but he didn't wake up. I smiled as I got an idea. Jumping up I landed on his stomach. He sat up, as far as he could, and yelped. I sat cross legged on his stomach smirking.

"That _hurt._" He glared at my smirking face.

"I know, that was the point."

"You could of been a little nicer." He growled.

I gave him my puppy eyes and said innocently, "But I only did the first thing that came to mind." The puppy eyes always worked, never failed yet.

He stared at me for a moment then grinned, "You know now you owe me, _abashi no shinobe_." He whispered the last part as he sat up, making me fall back on his lap.

"E-ehh?" I turned red. _Ok, note to self: Puppy eyes do not work on an asleep Dark, or one thats half awake!_ I tried to scramble up and away, but Dark wouldn't allow it. Instead he became the one sitting on _me._ "Omf." I said into the bed as he sat on me hard. "That hurt."

"So I've heard."

"Get. Off. Now." I growled out. I tried to get him off, but since he was sitting on my back it made that kinda hard. I kept at it until all of a sudden I found myself on my back on the ground. "Huh?" We were now on the ground with Dark still on top of me. Dark opened his mouth to say something, but was stopped by Towa who shouted something up to us.

"Breakfast is ready Dai! Invite your friend if you like!" _When did Towa leave?_ I thought vagually as Dark got off me and stood up. I sat up with a groan.

"Hmm, breakfast, sounds good." With that said Dark started out the room to find the kitchen.

"H-hey! Who said you could come?" I jumped up and followed him out.

"I invited myself."

"You can't do that!" I retorted angerly.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because you don't live here!" We walked into the dining room to see Towa already eating.

"But Towa does."

"Towa what?" Towa asked as she looked up.

"You live here right? And don't mind that I eat here?" He sat down and waited for her answer.

"Sure! Go right ahead!" She answered him with a bright smile.

Dark smirked at me as I glared at him. He started to eat and after a moment so did I.

**XXX**  
_Sue me, its Daisuke's POV still, BUT now its 1:40 PM, third district (Sounds familiar?)_

I slowly walked down the street. Earlier Takeshi had called and told me to meet him at the shop. Whatever the reason, I don't know, I hope he isn't wasting my time. _Not like I really have anything to do anyway_. But of course anything is better then what Takeshi has in store...

As I turned the corner I could see the small coffee shop come into view. The shop was called a coffee shop, but that was just a side dish of what you could get there. The outside was old fashion european style place. The shop wasn't very big when you looked at it, but was the size of a mini-mart. Walking up I stopped in front of it, and with a resigned sigh I stepped into the shop. _Please, just let it be he wants to copy my homework..._ Instantly as I stepped into the place I got a strong wif of coffee. I looked around and quickly spotted Takeshi. Walking over I sat across from him and said, "well?"

"Oh! Hey, Daisuke! Glad you could make it! Thought you might not come for a moment." He said with a lot of enthusiasm.

_Yeah, I hoped so too._ "Umm, what is it you wanted?"

"Your going to help me take pictures of Dark."

_WHAT!? _"What!?"

**XXX**_  
Daisuke's POV, 1:50 PM, Outside Coffee Shop _

I glumly waited for Takeshi to get his camera ready. He said that all the girls at school wanted a picture of the new guy, so if they paid him he would go take pictures of him for them. And it was five dollars per picture. At least hes getting something good out of this. I sure wasn't. Saehara wanted me to help him since I seemed to know the famous Dark. How ironic, hes famous without trying. Just shows how much people fall for looks these days.

(A/N: Okay at this point im my typing, I am sick, so I should have hours upon hours of typing time right? Wrong, nop, not at all. Because my brother is sick as well I have to watch him, which is like watching a typhoon almost. Also I have to check _every_thing to see if they have updated, which should be about a hundred fanfiction and not all on fanfic. And because I have to get my story files from ff (Not this one) I feel no responsability for continuing them, yes, cruel, I know, my twit told me so. But alittle convincing will go along way. Anyway I've been reading Yami no Matsuei fanfiction, so that's whats been idoling my time. Where people should encourage people to read, for me they shouldn't. I'm affraid I do it _way_ to much, its begining to rot my brain.)

"Ok now we can-" Just as Takeshi was starting to say something he was interrupted. A big explosion erupted and screaming people came flooding from the left. Saehara and I traded looks before we both headed in the opposite way as the screaming crowd. (A/N: For the slow people, the way of the explosion.) As we came up to the scene we saw black smoke rising off a burning building. But that was the least of my worries when I saw two figures standing in the middle of the burning building. I'll say one thing... and that is: This won't end well.

**XXX**

I was going to put more to this chapter, but I really really wanted to make a cliffy! Sorry! Traurig!! I don't know how long the next chapter will be, but I already have the begining to the fourth capter, so be patient. Oh, and if you have an idea of what this stories genre would be please tell me. I'm guessing with the genre I have up now.

Oh and **Rilafbrk** The ending part should kinda give away Daisukes master, but who it is isn't until the next chapter.


	4. Two Plus Two Doesn't Equal One

**Foreshadowing Darkness **

**Chapter Four: Two Plus Two Doesn't Equal One**

_I am not bound over to swear allegiance to any master; where the storm drives me I turn in for shelter._ -Horace

**XXX**  
_Daisuke's POV, outside the burning building, 2:00 PM_

Takeshi and I stared wide-eyed at the figures standing in the middle of the wreckedge. One figure seemed to look dark, with a body decorated in black. He had on a long trench coak over his plain black shirt and pants. His hair was a dark purple with amethyst eyes. On the other hand, the other male figure was the complete opposite. He had long blonde hair with one part of his bangs, that was as long as his hair, come down in front of his face. He had cold yellow eyes that looked like cat eyes. He had on a long white robe the was broadered in gold and white pants. The only thing off about him was the fact that he had giant white feathery wings stretched out behind him.

My eyes grew wide as I stared at the white figure. Saehara seem shocked as well, but for a different reason. "M-master?" I said under my breath. Takeshi looked at me curiously, but I didn't notice. The two figures didn't seem to notice us as well. They were talking, but the wind blew their voices away and out of hearing.

Whatever the white figure had said it seem to have angered the black figure for he took a defensive stance. The two traded words for what seemed like hours. Saehara and I dared not take a step closer to hear for fear we might get attacked. _Wait... Saehara?!_ I quickly looked to my left to see a still stunned and gaping Saehara.

"Y-you shouldn't be here." I stuttered out to him.

He looked at me dumbly then said, "You shouldn't either."

"R-right. We shouldn't. Let's g-get out of the way before-" I was cut of by a second explosion. And this one decided to rock the boat. Saehara and I went flying back with me ending up flying into a pole that looked to of been part of the building. I yelpped as my back made contacted with the pole. The two people stopped arguing for a moment to look over at whoever screamed: me.

"I-ittai..." I muttered as I leaned forward. My back was _killing_ me. Good thing it would heal fast, or I wouldn't be able to stand for a day or two. The black figure appeared reluctant as the white figure started over to me. He nealed down infront of me and said,

"Hello, Daisuke. Nice to see you again." I nodded my head and struggled to stand up. Of course he made no move to help. How nice of him. Once I had my balance and could stand fine I turned to him.

"What are you doing here, Master Krad?"

(A/N: Wouldn't this be a nice place to stop? Im really tempted to, but no, I'm not feeling mean. Oh, and I'll be putting it in now since someone asked. I never thought to mention this before, but Dark is a dark angel, thats how hes lived so long and not aged. I forgot to say that, heh, I thought I did, but I guess it was only my editor I told. Oh, and at the end of this you will find out what Krad is and what Daisuke correctly is.)

"What? I can't visit my only fledgling?"

"Well last I heard of you, you disappeared somewhere in France on our way to England."

"Oh, yes, I left you all alone didn't I? I'm sorry." _He doesn't sound so sincere to me._

"Where did you go?"

"To Germany, I wanted to visit a friend."

"In Germany?"

"Yes."

"I thought all your friends died already."

"They didn't."

"Really."

"Yes."

"How old are they?"

"Ninty-three, he died yesterday."

"How would you know?"

"I helped him along before I headed here."

"Helped... along?"

"Yes." I stared at him amoment before I remembered it wasn't just him and me here. _Seahara!!_ I quickly look the way Takeshi had flown when the second explosion happened. He was laying on the ground unconcious with the other person standing over him.

"Is he alive?" I ask him as I walked over. He looked over to me and nodded. (A/N: Why don't I just go back to calling him Dark again? Oh, and to note, MY TWIN IS EBIL!! And no its not a spelling error you read it right, shes ebil not evil. Ebil, e-b-i-l. Ebil.)

I bent down next to Takeshi and said, "I think I should take him home." Krad, who had followed me over snaches the camera from his hands.

"And this is better off confiscated." I rose an eyebrow, but didn't question, instead I asked another question that was on my mind.

"What were you two talking about?"

Krad gives me a fake confused look. "Talking about? When?" _Fine, if he won't answer I'll ask the other._ I looked over to Dark only to find the rat had snuck away. _Damn them and there avoiding skills,_ I thought with an annoyed look. I turned back to Krad to see him fidling with the camera. "And where are you staying, master?"

Krad looked up at me just as he smashes the camera between his hands. "Ah, I'm stay at a nice place I found." _How very convenient._

"Well if you'll excuse me I have to drop Saehara off at his house."

"I'll see you later, Daisuke." He disappeared from sight and I sighed. _Things are going to get more hecktick then I'd want._ I grudgingly slung Takeshi over my shoulder. I guess he deserved more sympathy then I was giving him, oh well, time to get him home.

After a long treck to Takeshi's house I decided I still had some time out before Towa started to worry about me. Towa's parents were out of course, they've been out all week because of business. They aren't usually that busy at work, but maybe they got a lot of customers lately. Well, whatever the reason, I decided to go for a walk. I aimlessly walked around till four, then started home. When I got there I found a note that said Towa had went shopping for dinner. I headed up to my room to wait for her return.

A week went by uneventful. Krad didn't show up again, Takeshi was out with a concussion, and I avoided Dark like the black plague. Riku and Risa had the opposite oppinions of Dark, where Risa fonded over Dark, Riku hated him. Satoshi seemed indifferent about him.

It was after school and I was headed home. The teacher said that Takeshi would be coming to school again. _Sure took along time,_ I thought. _The weeks are getting boring. _I looked up at the sky as I slowly walked home. Tomorrow we didn't have school, so I didn't get any homework. _Thats good._ As I looked back down I jumped. Dark was standing right in front of me. "Wahh! What the hell?! Don't do that!" Dark took a step back.

"What, did I startly you?"

I glared at him, "No."

He grinned, "Sure, so where are you headed?"

"Home."

"Can I come?"

"No." I continued my walk home intent on leaving him behind. Of course it didn't work, he had something else in mind. He follow me all the way home, like a lost puppy. I stopped at the steps and turned around. "Go. Home."

"Why?"

Again a vain pulsed for what seemed like the second time that week, but really it was only the same month. "If I said please would you?"

"Hmmm, I don't know, maybe." Was it possible to have two vains pulse at once? Apparently.

"Okay, then," I smirked. "If you so badly want to come in then you have to close your eyes for three minutes."

"Now?" He frowned.

"Yes." I kept smirking.

"Okay..." Dark closed his eyes. I waited a minute as if I'd really wait then shifted inside. (A/N: No he didn't open the door and walk in quietly, he _shifted_ in. Like teleported. You know, the vampire thing? Yeah.) I walked past the busy Towa, who was watching her favorite show, with only so much as a hi before she ignored me completely. Up to my room I went.

I flung the door open only hard enough to not bang against the door and dropped my bag on the couch. I layed on my bed for the total of two minutes before I got back up again. I got out my paints and started painting. I wouldn't know what I was painting completely until it was done. This season the sun setting was fast, so by the time the paintings outline was done it was dark almost completely dark. And speaking of dark...

"Hey, what'cha painting?"

I jerked my hand back so as to not ruin the painting then glared at him._ This is where the saying, speak of the devil, would come in,_ I thought with poor humor. "What are you doing here?" I set my paint brush down, giving him my whole attention.

"You locked me out, and for some reason Towa wouldn't answer the door." I smirked to that, I knew perfectly well why Towa wouldn't answer. "So, what are you painting?" I frown.

"Nothing you need to know." I turn back to my painting and pick up my paint brush.

"Aww, come on, can't you tell me?" Then a sly smile appears on his face making me uncomfortable. "Or? Is it you don't know as well?"

"Wha, what do you mean?" I said, flustered.

"What do I mean? Don't act like you don't know, your face gives you away."

"Ehhh..." _Damn._ I decided to ignore him and go back to painting. It stays quiet for a few minutes. _Ok... Hes being strangle quiet. Hmm, oh well, at least I will get some work done._ But of course the silence couldn't last. A minute after I thought that a big crash sounded from behind me, then an ittai. I turn around to see Dark propted up against the wall upside down.

"What... What are you doing? Dark?"

"That was... Ittai." He straightens himself and rubs his head. "That jerk, I'll get him back for this." Dark muttered as he stood up.

"Jerk? Who?"

"Him." He points out the window. I looked and, ignoring the fact that it was broken, saw a figure on the roof of the other house. And who was the figure? None other then Master Krad himself. _Great, I'm not going to get to work am I?_ "That ass! I'll get him for this! He won't get away with it this time!" (**1**) You could see a vain pulsing on Dark's head as he stomped towards the window. I quickly jumped in front of him making him stop.

"Y-you wouldn't really want to fight him, would you?"

He looked at me blankly then said, "Yes." I fell to the ground to that. "Why so worried? We always fight." I blink.

"Oh, no I'm not worried about you two, I'd be better off with both of you dead. (**2**) I'm more worried about what might end up between you two."

"... Like you?" _What?_ My eyes widden and I quickly dodged to the side with Dark as I realized what he ment. One of Krads attacks went fliying by where Dark and I stood. I quickly jumped up and ran to the window. "You jerk! Watch where your throwing!"

"Now will you let me attack him?" (**3**)

"... As long as its not my house getting damaged." I replied in an eerily calm voice. Dark gave me a weird look, but shrugged it off.

"Ok, but if it gets destroyed its his fault, not mine." He took off out the window. I turned around and ignored the noise as I went back to painting.

Sadly not much work, or fighting got done that day. Of course alot of damage was done. The police came and interrupted them, but they never found out who did all that damage, and just blamed it on a terroist. That day a lot of people went homeless...  
**  
XXX  
THIS IS A FILLER FOR FUN I DID, DON'T ASK WHY, OKAY? GET OVER IT. WELCOME, THE DN ANGEL CAST PLAY!!**

PLAY DAY

"YAY! ITS HOLLOWEEN!"

"Be quiet." Krad hits Daisuke.

"Oww! That hurt! You big meanie! Wahhhhhh!!" Daisuke runs off.

"... Hey, you scared Dai off."

"I know, but its his fault for being such a wimp."

"Yeah, but go at least say sorry."

"Okay." Krad walks over to Daisuke and says, " Stop crying! Its annoying." ...Or yells.

"Well he did try." Dark walks away.

"Why do I have to be here? You didn't even give me lines." Satoshi waves the script around.

"Hey! Hey! I'm still writing that! And were only rehearsing right now!"

Satoshi walks away.

"Hey! Get back here!" Auther runs after Satoshi.

Stage is empty. A minute later the auther comes back to the stage.

"Stupid Sato, tricking me." Auther stops and looks around. "ARUGH! NOW WHERE DID KRAD GO!" Auther runs off looking for Krad.

"You think she will ever get thoughs boys in order?" Risa asks Riku.

"No."

END PLAY  
**XXX**

Well now that is over, how was everyone? Did you enjoy yourselves? Any good stories? I'm bored! I need to read!! Well, heres an update, I'm on sooner then I expected, but thats good right? I loved that I got reviews even though it was just an authers note I put up! Thank you!

(**1**): Notice the, 'this time', he says. So does that mean they've done it before?

(**2**): Oh, thats nice Daisuke. (Notice the sarcasm.)

(**3**): What the hell? Do you really need to ask? Why did I even write that?

_**SPECIAL SMALL PROFILES:**_

**Krad:**

Age: Unknown

Breed: Angel Vampire

Evil

Daisuke's Master

Past is unknown

**Dark:**

Age: Unknown

Breed: Black Angel

Good/Evil

With the HD Order

Likes Daisuke

Past is yet to be revealed

**Daisuke:**

Age: 64

Breed: The only fledgling of Krad, he is part Angel Vampire, more Vampire than Angel

Good

Krads only Fledgling, Dark scares him

Past is show through the chapters go back and read it if you want(or forward, lol)

**Satoshi: **

Age: Known to be 15

Breed: Human?

Good or evil is unknown

Purpose so far is unrevealed, Daisuke and Dark's classmate

Past unknown


	5. Written in Envy

Welcome all! This is a turning point it the plot!! Vital you read it word for word!! No skipping like I tend to do sometimes. And for once it isn't all Daisuke Daisuke POV, but rather Krad and Darks POV have been added. Satoshi comes into light in this chapter too. Well read to find out all the juicey details!! XD  
Happy days!!

**Updated Disclaimer:** As much as I try Krad won't let me own the characters of DN Angel, so I'm sorry, but I don't own DN Angel.

Special note to **Rilafbrk:** Okay to make all this blood thing clear, Hes quarter Angel, half Vampire, and the rest is Human blood inforced to vampire standards. Yes hes Krads only fledgling and in a wierd way Krad does care for Daisuke, he just loves to torture him in the process. And that wasn't to many questions, I did say before for people to ask questions if there ever confused about something.

Oh, and the Angel Vampire thing will be made clear in this chapter, for everyone to know.

**Foreshadowing Darkness**

**Chapter Five: Written in Envy**

_You are who you are, I am who I am, if you don't ever show it, they might never know it_ -Unknown

**XXX  
**_Daisuke's POV, Park, 8:01 PM_

Once again it was time to feed. _I spend way to much energy around those two._ I normally spend enough energy, so I only need to feed once a month, but with thoses two it doesn't work out to well. _Where do they get there energy?_ "I don't want to feed..." I look up to see no moon in the sky. "I guess its a new moon." I started to walk down the path again, with no where in mind.

**XXX**  
_Dark's POV, Roof top, 8:10 PM_

I was sitting on a roof, completely bored. "How did it come... to this?" I stared to the other side of the roof where a cat sat with a cookie in its mouth. We had been sitting like this for fifteen minutes. "Why don't you even try to eat it?" I asked the cat. It did a muffled meow in reply.

"All this over a cookie? Your dropping lower then you are." A cold voice rang out behind me, the words sounded to be laced with poison.

I didn't bother to move or even look and just kept staring at the cat. "And why would you care? Why don't you go off and bugger your pet like always?" I could feel him bristle behind me.

"And why don't you stay away from him? You lowly being."

Now it was my turn to bristle. My eyes flashed and I stood up turning to face him. The cat hisssed and yowled then took off. "Lowly? I'm of higher status then you! Don't you go calling me lower then a being of yourself!"

"How imperious, you naive creature." His stare was as cold as ice.

"...I'm not going to ask what that word means. But I can't possibly sink lower then you!"

"Then me?" His voice gave way to some surprise. "I didn't get banished, now did I?"

My eyes flanshed dangerously. "That has nothing to do with you!"

"No, it doesn't, does it? Then only way to ever get banished is to do the worse possible thing ever, and that would be to kill your own kind."

"SHUT UP!! At least I didn't give my blood up to a vampire!"

Now his hazel eyes flashed. "That isn't bad and I did it for a good reason, _brother._ Unlike you mine wasn't bad. Killing your own blood, and your lover? To get banished to never return in the rest of your immortality? To never see the lights of Falling Towers? What could possible possess you to give that up? And your lover as well?"

"SHUT UP!!" I exploded. My magic sent a big shockwave throughout the city.

**XXX**  
_Daisuke's POV, Park, 8:27 PM_

I was exiting the park when an unexpected shockway knocked me to the ground. I quickly jumped up to feel the ground start to shake and with every second growing harder. In the distance I could see a few building collapse. "Oh, no..." I groaned. I new exactly who it was thanks to the shockwave before the earthquake. I could feel the persons magic laced into it. This wasn't good. Screams could be heard coming from every direction and people fleeing. I had to stop them, this was the worst they had ever gotten. That must mean Master hit a nerve.

I quickly headed in the direction of the fallen houses. I tripped and the earth gave a quick lurch then stopped. I sat up rubbing my head a moment in a daze. I remembered what I head to do and jumped up only to have my head go spinning. And to make matters worse, someone showed up I never expected to see.

"Hello, Daisuke."

I turn around to see Satoshi Hikari standing there. He use to go by his fathers last name, Hiwatari, but a few months ago he switched it back. The name Hikari struck a memory I couldn't quite remember. "S-Satoshi? What are you doing here?" My head seriously wouldn't stop spinning and I could swear that my vision was starting to blurr as well.

"I need to talk to you, Daisuke." His voice was unnervingly calm for what just happened.

"B-but I-"

"It wasn't a request." He held up his hand and a bright blue flash happened and I blacked out.

**XXX**  
_Krad's POV, at the scence of explosion, 8:30 PM_

I brought my arm down a bit to see the area still covered in smoke. _He made one hell of an explosion._ Seeing as nothing was flying anymore I brought my sheilds down to the lowest levels. I knew I rubbed a raw wound when I talked to him, but I couldn't help it. I always tend to pick at peoples old wounds without intending to, but he truely didn't understand. Hes a fool of a brother that needs to learn.

Glancing around I soon spotted him through all the smoke. He was on his knees bent over huffing. Walking over I stopped in front of him. He didn't even bother to look up and kept trying to catch his breath. "You shouldn't explode like that, it was a stupid reaction, to a stupid problem. When will you ever learn?" With that I turned around and walked away, I could feel him glaring daggers into my back.

**XXX**  
_Daisuke's POV, Dreaming_

I was sitting in the middle of a garden. An angels garden. Of course it looked no better then a really well designed garden found anywhere, but it had an Angels touch to it. The place seemed to fill with more light and the scent of flowers were stronger then they would be if it was blumming season. I was sitting with my legs bent to the side. Someone was sitting next to me, but I couldn't make out who it was. Then only thing that made any sense was the black wings sprouting from his back.

I leaned forwards a bit and pick a flower. I couldn't recall its name, but it looked similar to that of a rose. I held the flower up to my face and examined it. Every now and then I would twirl it a bit. After a moment I noticed the flower wasn't black at all, like I previously believed, but rather it was a deep violet. The person next to me started to speak, but I couldn't hear what he was saying. Wait, if I couldn't see who it was, how did I know it was a he? My thoughts quickly forgot about that as my wings flexed a bit behind me. When did I have wings? I've never had them before, even if I did have some Angel blood.

The person started to run there fingers over my feathers making my eyes half close in pleasure. I never new that could feel so good. That was a strange thought. Ignoring that, where am I? Am I dreaming? Or is it a memory? But I don't remember ever seeing a place like this, or having wings for that matter. The person got up and left leaving me with a great sense of loneliness, but why? I stood up and headed down a small rock path.

After a fews minutes of going down that path, I stopped. I bent down between two flowers that looked the same except for color. One was a deep red as the other a dark purple(**1**). I reached out and picked the purple flower. I stood up and held it to eye level and after a moment a small smile can to my face. Unlike the other flower, that lay forgotten at where I last was, I could remember the name to this flower. it was _Belladonna._ The memory started to fade, to my dislike. The next thing I new I was awakened by Satoshi's voice.

**XXX**  
_Dark's POV, in the middle of the explosion sight, 8:38 PM_

"Bastard... He doesn't know what hes talking about." I was still bent over the grounded, but I wasn't huffing anymore. This turned out to be one stressful day. Standing up I reshifted my wings on my shoulders. "Daisukes not going to be to happy with me..." Looking up to the sky I continued to mumble to myself. "Better get out of here before the police decide its safe enough to come out and investigate." I walked away and into the shadows of the nearby buildings.

(10 minutes later.)

I sat ontop some high rocks in view of the ocean. (A/N: And Daisukes house. -Snickers and ducks as Dark throws sharp objects at me.-) You think someone after all that would be deep in thought, but not I. Oh, no, my mind was the complete opposite, it was blank. Seemingly imposible? Well, I would agree, except it happened, to me.

So, what to do when your completely bored, and nothing on your mind? Nothing came to my mind for awhile, until and old song started to play through my mind and I started to sing it softly. As soft as it was the song still carried itself far over the waves in the ocean.

"_Ki ga tsuitenai kimi wa mada, kinou sae kaeru chikara ha futari ni arutte koto, wakemonai no ni lonely, namida ga harahara to ochite, aitai no wa hitori, sora ni egaku hito kimi no koto da yo, kono te wo te wo totte isshou ni ikou yo, te wo te wo nobashi kaze tsukanda, te wo te wo totte kowagaranaide, te wo te tsunagu soshite toberu kimi to nara."_

This was a song my mother had sung to me when I was very little, to long back to remember my actual age. I do remember though that Krad had also sung it a lot too, especially when she had died. Out of all my memories of back then I could only really remember my mother clearly. I don't believe I have any memories of my father, I don't even know his name. I never even bothered my mother and asked about it. I remember one time I over heard my mother and Krad talking about someone, I think that was probably my father.

Krad is exactly ahundred years older then me, not counting days or minutes inbetween. So by the time I was born he was completely grown and out of the house. Angels in there first twenty years aged like humans, but then held that age for millenniums if they wished. Angels aren't born often and some don't even have more then one child. My mother must of got lucky then, I guess. There are of counting, from last I could remember, are only about the most fifty five Angels. The last ten are only the Elders, and shouldn't really count. They only see to it that the rules are kept. Then there is Krad, Elesa, Rave, and Li, and also me that are outcast or refuse to return to the Angel Sanctuary. The Angel Sanctuary is where all the Angels live.

There are many places within it with names of there own. The most famed and used one is the Gates. The Gates is where Angels go to get to one place to another without neccessarily transporting. In reality not many Angels could teleport around the place, its a hard skill to learn and the fastest record of it every learned would be two centuries. Thats a long time for anyone who keeps count.

Another one most visited is the Grand Library. If you ever have a question, always go to the library, well if it isn't a question on someone opinion or something like that. I never really liked the place though, I'm not one much for reading. I tended to avoid that place a lot, especially the Angels that love to be there.

The one place I loved to be, and miss the most, is Uruna's Garden. Now I can't think of that place without sad memories surfacing. That garden was were my lover spent most of his time. He was an oddity out of all the Angels. The first thing was when he was old enough for his wings to come out he was never able to retrack them back. That, by nature, was something an Angel should be able to do without even a thought. That alone made him known between other Angels. At least, he spent more of his time flying then the others.

"Well, I'm getting depressed..." I stood up and stretched my back. "Well, lets go visit Dai-chan!" I cringed at my overly cheerful voice. I then muttered to myself as I jump off the rock, "I need to stop talking to myself..." And off I went in search of my Daisuke.

**XXX**

(**1**): Belladonna are actually Red and Purple, but I guess the purples so dark, because most the time people call it red and black, but the dictionary says its purple and red. Kinda ironic though with Daisuke and Darks hair color?

Sayoko: Well I'm deciding to be mean and end it here although I was going to continue in Darks POV, but oh well. And I'm sorry all for my bad grammer and spelling. My editer hasn't been doing her job lately, I should really fire her, but she says I can't, _sigh._

Yin-san: Its against our contract.

Sayoko: We have one?!

Yin-san: Currently hidden.

Sayoko: -muttermutter- ANYWAYS, reviews are loved, whether bad or good, questions appreciated and of course will be answered. If I don't recieve a review for fans at some point in this story you shall be burned!! Lol.

Yin-san: While we're at it lets go get some milk.


	6. Memories

I'm so sorry, I was to translate this in the other chapter at the end, but, well, I forgot. So here's the translation, and to hear it, its the 2nd ending to Tsubasa Chronicles and can be easily found on youtube.

**TRANSLATION:**  
_Ki ga tsuitenai kimi wa mada, __you haven't noticed it yet__, kinou sae kaeru chikara ha futari ni arutte koto, __but the promise to change the past, It's in you and me__, wakemonai no ni lonely, __I have no reason, but I'm lonely__, namida ga harahara to ochite, __tears keep pouring down__, aitai no wa hitori, __There's only one person I want to see__, sora ni egaku hito kimi no koto da yo, __the person I see in the clouds, It's you__, kono te wo te wo totte isshou ni ikou yo, __come take my hand, my hand in yours, we'll go together__, te wo te wo nobashi kaze tsukanda, __Reach out, reach out your hand, grab the wind__, te wo te wo totte kowagaranaide, __Take my, take my hand, there's nothing to fear__, te wo te tsunagu soshite toberu kimi to nara, __hold my, hold my hand, I can fly if I'm with you._

Doesn't it fit Dark? I think so, its cute too. Surprising that his mother sang it to him, huh? You'll figure out his mothers abilities later. And if you didn't guess already, each Angel has a special ability that is different from the rest. Their normal named after it as well like an example: Gabriel, Angel of Light. That's not real, just an example, so, please don't get confused. Although I am tempted to use that name, but I don't think so.

**Foreshadowing Darkness**

**Chapter Six: Memories**

_Any emotion, if it is sincere, is involuntary._ -Mark Twain**  
**

**XXX  
Daisuke's POV, in a room Sato took him too.**

I slowly opened my eyes to see Satoshi staring down at me. I stared at him in confusion until he said something. "Oh, you'll be a bit woozy from that spell, you'll remember in a second." After he said that he stood and exited then room. I sat up and looked around. It seems that I was in an apartment or of sorts by the view out the window. The room itself was a plain one that looked to be of bad taste. _And used,_ I thought. _I didn't think Hikari would have such bad taste,_ I thought as I stood up.

I wobbled a bit as my legs felt like they haven't been used in months. "You haven't been out to long, an hour or two at most." Looking up I saw Satoshi leaning against the door frame. "Memory back yet?" I nodded slowly. "Good, now follow me." He turned around and headed out. I hesitated then followed him out.

He led me down grand hallways that were richly decorated. _This must be a mansion._ I gaped at some of the rooms we past until Satoshi said, "You'll ketch flies doing that." I shut my mouth after that and continued to star in wonder at all the places. He lead me into a two story library with a glass dome ceiling. He went to a random table and sat down. "Not many people come into this library," he said in a bland tone. _He seems kinda bored_, I noted.

I slowly tread over and sit across from him. "So... Why did you take me here?"

"I need to talk to you." _Thanks for stating the obvious, Captain Sherlock,_ I thought sarcasticly. "About Dark..."

_Dark?_

"And Krad."

_Krad?!_ Alarm bells started to go off in my head. _How does he know about Krad?_ He stared at my surprised expression with a blank one until he decided to elaborate. "Surprised? You shouldn't be, didn't Krad train you better?" I gave him a curious look until I figured out what he meant.

Every living thing has magic, by nature, and with enough practice can learn to probe other magic to see its extent and other things. Doing that now, I found he was a natural born witch. That's when the name Hikari clicked in my head. "Ah! Hikari! I knew I knew that name from some where!"

**XXX**  
Dark's POV, Daisuke's Room.

_Hmm, Daisuke isn't home_. I looked about the room then sighed. _Well he must be out_, I thought. If he was out then there was no use in staying here. I opened the back door and flew out. (A/N: Yay! Flying! -Satoshi AND Dark throw stuff at me- OW! What?) _Now where to find Daisuke..._ I looked around all the populated places in Azumano. (A/N: That's how you spell it, right? Can't remember. Correct me if I'm wrong, please.) But couldn't find him anywhere. _Where could he be?_ I started looking in the less populated place that he might go.

**XXX**  
Back to Daisuke's POV, In the Dome Library.

"Good. Now back to my question. What do you know of Dark, and Krad for that matter?" I blinked in surprise. _Why would he ask a question like that?_ "Answer. please." He said.

"Umm, well not much, just that Krad is part Angel, and a vampire. He didn't like talking of his past much, though. And I know even less of Dark, he works for the HD and has a strange obsession with me. That's all." I stated as a matter of fact. "Why?"

He didn't answer right away and I almost thought he wouldn't, but he did. "Do you want to know more." He questioned.

"What do you mean?" I was now completely confused.

"Do you want to know more about them... And you."

Now I was completely confused. I should know everything about myself shouldn't I? It was my memories, right? So why would he offer me to learn stuff about myself? At least the offer of Dark and Krad made sense, but how what he know about them, but I don't? _I'm getting suspicious offally fast,_ I thought. Being my normal optimistic self, I decided to give it a try, wouldn't be that bad, right? "S-sure." I stuttered. Oops, bad habit.

"Are you absolutely sure? Your opinion about them may change completely from what it was before." _Like it wasn't going to._

"Yes." Yay, I didn't stutter! A point for me!

"If your sure..." He got up and headed out of the place. "Come." I got up and followed him out. He lead me again through the halls to upper floors. I quickly forgot the path we took from the library and desperately tried to remember, so I wouldn't remain lost. "Forget trying to remember, its made so thieves will never find the exit without luck." I nodded slowly and just focused on where we were going. _Wait, where _are_ we going?_ I thought.

"Hikari... Where are we going?" I asked.

He opened a door and said, "Here..." _Why does it always sound like he's going to say more,_ I thought annoyed. Looking into a room it looked like a sitting room. It also had one of thoughs lay down couches which you'd find in a therapy room. That was a little creepy to see. Ignoring that I turned to Satoshi. "W-what are we doing here?" Damn. Stuttered again. I keep doing that a lot this month.

"Just somewhere more comfortable." He took a sit in the leather armchair by a desk. I looked around for somewhere to sit, and the closes seat was a chair next to the weird couch._ Why does that thing freak me out? _I shock it off and sat down in the chair.

"Okay..." I shifted uneasily.

He studied me for a moment which made me shift even more then he spoke. "I'll start with some questions, it will make it easier." I nodded. "Do you know why your Krad's only fledgling?" I gave him a confused look and shook my head. "What if I told you it had to with what you were?"

"What I was?" I am _really_ confused.

"Yes, and that it has everything to do with Dark, and that your a reincarnation, of an Angel? An Angel by the name of _Afla_?" _I'm a reincarnation of an Angel? What?!_

**XXX**  
Dark's POV, Town, 9:00 PM (didn't think it was that late, ne?)

I still couldn't find him anywhere. Where could he be? ...Ah, a friends house, of course! How could I not think of that earlier? Now he hung out with... Takeshi, right? I think that was that persons name, also creepy boy and thoughs twins. I don't know the others name, just the Saehara boy, hard not to know he's name. The guy was a news reporter or, so and got into _everyone's_ business.

"Annoying boy..." I muttered out loud. _Now to find where he lives... Aghh! I have no clue!! _I was now resting on top of a water tower that gave me the view of the whole city. I threw a rock and watched it bounce off the ground. Someone landed softly next to me and I turned sharply to give them a glare. He ignored it and asked, "Do you know where Daisuke is?"

"No, why?" I asked annoyed.

"He's missing." Krad said.

"Missing?" I questioned.

"Yes."

"...Really?"

"Yes, you idiot!!!" He gave me an angry look and I held up my hands in defense. "Sorry."

**XXX**  
Daisuke's POV, Going through his past memories(Or past him?)

_I was surrounded by fog. I had just been sent to the past me's memories. Satoshi explained that I would have my spirits body and not my real one as I watched this. Kinda weird in my opinion, but I should of gotten over weird things along time ago. I am, after all, a vampire. He also said that I could talk all I wanted and move around freely because these were only memories, so the people couldn't see me. I asked when it would be over and he said, "It all depends on how long your memories take, and how well you respond to them." He wouldn't answer my question about what he meant to that, just decided to go through me into my memories with no warning. _

_And that is were I am now. Sitting in this foggy place. Waiting for my memories to come along. He said nothing about waiting for them, I thought bored. I hoped it wouldn't take to long, if people noticed me missing it may cause some problems when I came back. _

_Not that it would matter much, I thought again. I layed back on the ground, or I think it was the ground, I couldn't tell. Everything was white and foggy. The ground looked sorta solid, I think... I heard giggling somewhere in the distance and looked around. Where had that come from? I sat up and looked around again. I heard the giggling again, but this time it came from my left. Looking over I could see the fog clearing. The first thing I could see through the fog was a small figure, maybe a child. _

_All of a sudden the fog disappeared completely in a blink of an eye. A scene was layed out clearly in front of me. The first thing I saw was... Well... A younger me? I guess... I watched as the little me threw the ball to someone giggling. "Where has Onii been?" The young me said. (A/N: Onii is suppose to have a suffix after it, but the way little Daisuke says it, it was meant without one, k? And never spell Onii with one i cause then you'd look like your talking about a demon not a brother.)_

_"Busy, Mother kept me inside working again." The young Dark said. Wow... Dark was cute when he was young. He looks to be about 5 years older then the young me, which looks to be 5. Does that mean I grew up with Dark? _

_The young me caught the ball as Dark threw it back. "Don't be mean, your mother is nice!"_

_Dark sighed. "Yeah, but really she likes to make me work." Dark smiled as the little me giggled again. Wow, Dark can smile? I thought he could only smirk. Maybe that's when he hit puberty. Whatever._

_"Where's Krad-onii-san?" Little me asked. (A/N: Mini me!) _

_"The bastard still at the library, I wonder do they have beds in there?" Darks asked as he returned the ball._

_"Don't call him that! Did you two fight again? You shouldn't, he's your brother. And I think they do Mommy said something about it once."_

_"Yeah..." This little memory faded into a different one. I guess it wasn't going to replay ever second of my life? Oh, well. I was staring at me again, same age. I was resting my head on my arms which were on the balconing railing. The balconing was on a cliff over an ocean, the sun was setting. I looked utterly bored and tired. Poor me... _

_I shifted so I was sitting indian style and watched myself sigh. "Bored...?" The voice drifted from behind me and the little me and I turned around to see who it was. The little me giggled and jumped up. "Onii-chan!" Dark smiled and walked over. "Inside too boring?" He asked._

_"Hai..." Little me sighed. "All the adults do is talk about boring stuff..." Dark laughed._

_"Me too. No fun in there." Little me smiled._

_"What's Onii-chan doing tomorrow? Do you have to work again." A grumbled reply came from Dark._

_"Unfortunately, yes. Oh, yeah, Krad's coming back tomorrow too." The little me smile grew bigger._

_"Yeah! That's great! Its been a whole month since I last saw him!" I cringed. Wow, it sounds like I actually like Krad... I don't, do I? Dark nodded in agreement with the young me. _

_"Yup, poor him, having to stay there for a whole month! With nothing around him but books! How boring!" The small me giggled. Sheesh, I sure giggled a lot. Am I really that happy? I wonder..._

_"Books can't be that boring. You just need to read more often." The small me said._

_Dark made a sour look. "If people want to know something they can just ask someone, why read a book?" Little me nodded and thought about it for a moment._

_"But what if no one knew the answer? Then you would have to read about it, right?"_

_"Yeah, I guess..." Dark slumped. I laughed at that. Dark got beaten by a kid! How funny! This memory starts to disappear as well. Well that was short lived, I thought. I sighed and waited for the next one. _

_...Apparently the next one isn't coming soon. Yay, its intermission! I somehow found myself laying on the floor once again. I sighed. I'm so bored. I stared up at the sky until I noticed it change. It was night time and for some reason the sky had a tint of red to it. Looking forward I saw me, well the little me, bawling on the floor. I was now age ten, or so I think. I was in what I guessed to be my room. The room looked to of been bright in the light, but now it wasn't. And it gave me a bad feeling I didn't like. Looking back down I saw little Dai, as I dubbed the little me, with his arms crossed and is head in his arms laying stomach down on the ground. From his back spread two blood red wings that dripped. _

_As I inspected closer I saw that the wings didn't drip from water, which I had instantly assumed, but from blood. The blood shone from the moons light as it hit it. The blood that gathered on the floor looked like a lake made of blood. Little Dai continued to cry into his arms and only seemed to get louder. Then the door creaked open which cut little Dai off in the middle of a cry. With a quick jerk a teary little Dai looked at the door with wide eyes. A shadowed figure stepped in and eased the door shut silently._

_The figure treaded softly over to little Dai and when close enough was bathed in a spot of moon light. It was Dark, but now a teenager. Not much younger from what I see him as now. He knelt down beside little Dai as he hic'ed with silent tears that started to fall down. "Shhhh." Dark whispered as he cradled little Dai to his chest. Little Dai sniffed and hic'ed as he tried to stop crying. "What's wrong?" Dark asked._

_"I-I... hic... Can't-'t do... hic... it." Little Dai stuttered out. Wow even then I stuttered... Damn, wrong time to be thinking that. _

_"Can't do what, Dai?" What the hell? Even then he called me Dai? Didn't Satoshi say something about me being the reincarnation of an Angel named Afa? Or something like that? So why'd he call me Dai? Weird. _

_"I c-can't bring my wings back, Mommy said I could, s-she said everyone could, b-but I can't!" More tears started to poor from little Dais eyes as he looked up at Dark. Why do I feel like this is becoming a sappy moment? I grumbled to myself. Dark ran his fingers through little Dai's hair shushhing him. I sat back and watched as more memories started to come. Well he was right about one thing, it sure is going to take a looong time._

**XXX**

So, I feel like ending it here. questions? Ask. Ah and please tell me if I've left any unanswered questions, I forgot and am to lazy to go back and look. Also to lazy to put anymore memories up, heh. Well review! Everyone seems to love to, which makes me all happy! Thanks for all the people who reviews so far!


	7. Deaths Door

**Foreshadowing Darkness**

Chapter Seven: Deaths Door

_"Someday we will look back on this, laugh nervously, and change the subject." -Unknown_

**XXX**  
Daisuke's POV, Fast-forward time, back at his house, 9:10 AM

I sighed. This was getting way too confusing for me. I remember when it was all just black and white, why'd they invent the color gray? (A/N: Sorry if you don't get, that's my joke.) I was sitting in front of my window (on the couch) staring out. I would be walking right now, except one thing: it was raining. Normally I wouldn't have a problem walking in the rain, except, well, it's gonna take too much effort to get ready to go out in the rain, and I sure as hell don't want to come home wet.

So here I sit, completely bored, and yet I like it. How sad. The two least I wanted company from anyways were Krad and Dark. Satoshi's no help either, considering he threw me out when I woke up, talk about rude. Oh, well, he always kept to himself at school.

School! I completely forgot about it! What's today's date? Walking out of my room I found Towa's laptop and opened it up. She never turned it off, so it was always on hibernation. Checking then date, I sighed. I missed school. Just a day, which isn't bad, I could just say I was sick.

Getting up without shutting the laptop, I walked back upstairs. Back to the couch and my window I went. Oh, well, no point in worrying right now. I was as the water from the rain poured down my window. I got lost as I did this and didn't notice the shadow that past on the ground outside. I didn't even hear the balcony door open either. I only actually snapped back to reality when to arms went around me from behind. I blinked, before turning my head to see who it was. Dark grinned lazily back at me and I went red.

Who would? After watching those memories…of course I would. Dark raised an eyebrow seeing he got more of a reaction then normal. When sometimes I did blush, but well, never this much. Pity, really, why did I have to start now? "What are you doing here?" I asked to cover myself up.

"Well, you went missing, and I looked everywhere for you and couldn't find you!" He said dramatically. I rolled my eyes. "But then I come back and here you are! As if you were never gone." He said happily.

"Obviously not everywhere, I was at Satoshi's place. Finding out some _interesting_ things."

"Hmm? Interesting? Like what?" 

I shook my head. "I'm still trying to get over it. Telling you would make it worse." _It would make it more horrible than worse._

"How 'bout Krad then?" _Wow, can that be considered something nice about Krad? From Dark? Not this day 'n age._

"Might be better of then you, but no. Definitely not." I stood up making him let go and walked over to my bed. I collapsed on top of it and sighed, closing my eyes. "After sleeping through those memories I'm oddly really tired..." I muttered under my breath to myself.

"Hmm? What's that, Dai-chan?" I heard him say from the edge of the bed. I flinched when he said Dai-chan. _Oh, god, I hope that wasn't visible,_ I groaned inwardly. "Hey, Daisuke, are you okay? You flinched." _Damn, it was visible._

"F-fine..." I stuttered as I turned my back to him, my eyes still closed. I felt the bed go down as he sat on it. "I don't think so." He whispered into my ear as he leaned over me. Damn blushing reflex, I bet I was a red as a tomato right now, or, at least, my hair.

"Well then, you're stupid. I'm perfectly fine." I scooted closer to the wall. And farther from him. The weight on the bed went down farther as he lay down behind me. "I couldn't agree..." Not that I did like it, 'cause I didn't, but it's starting to annoy me when he keeps doing that.

"Too bad. Now if you'll please leave, I want to sleep, I'm a bit tired." _**Liar.**__ Shut up,_ I thought to that nagging voice. _Not like I need your opinion. __**But, then whose opinion would you get? His? But you could never do that.**_ I growled out loud by accident making Dark look at me curiously. 

"Talking to your self?" He asked. I ignored him. He poked me in the back (Where the spine is) making me jump.

"Don't do that!" I yelled at I glared at him.

"Why?" He grinned.

"Because I don't like it!" I yelled back again.

"Okay." He poked me again in the same place.

"I said stop!"

"I know." He poked me again.

"It's uncomfortable! Stop!"

"Now?"

"Yes! I-" Something flashed in front of my eyes and I froze mid sentence. I blinked and the image froze in front of my unfocused eyes. I gasped and closed my eyes tightly, bringing my hands up to clutch my head. I leaned forwards from my sitting position until my head hit my knees. My breath started to come in short quick breaths as I watched the images flashing through my mind. I was glad I wasn't human anymore, or I might of died from lack of oxygen. The images flashing in front of me I couldn't place from my memories, _either_ of my memories.

I was faintly aware of Dark calling my voice in a panic, but I couldn't do anything to answer, considerably because of my lack of getting breath. Then a sharp pain jolted my back, making me scream. I felt blood coursing down my back, but I couldn't move. If I could open my eyes, I was sure they'd be blurry. I drifted to unconsciousness with a very freak-out and worried Dark next to me.

**XXX**

Okay, since I'm getting a writer's block on this part, it was shorter then normal, but looky here! I got another story idea, but I don't think I'm going to do anything with it. Just tell me if you like it or not! K? K!

**STORY TIME!**

Dark's feet were silent as he walked down the halls. He was out stealing again, and this time he thought he found the perfect place. He noticed a door that stood out in the hall and crept over to it. Testing the knob, he found it locked. This made him grin; a locked door always meant something good was behind it. He made quick work of the lock on the door and slowly opened the door. The room had no windows and no light was on, so the only light he could see by was the small light coming from the hallway.

The room itself consisted of very little. A bed, dresser, desk, and a chair that lay on its side next to the desk. Like he said, very little. The strange thing though was the boy huddled in the darkness corner of the room. His legs were curled up to his chest with his arms wrapped around them and his head buried in his knees.

Dark walked over to him slowly and knelt down. He touched the boy lightly on the shoulder and he flinched. Before Dark could do, or say anything else, the boy started to babble. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't do anything. I've been a good boy! I've been good, please don't punish me! I didn't do anything!" Dark rocked back on his heals as the boy lifted his head up only enough to see his eyes. The red hair wasn't anything out of the ordinary, in Dark's opinion, but the eyes were a different story. They were red, just like his hair, and at the moment were teary as the boy started to cry.

Dark started dumbfounded at the boy in front of him. Hurt him? Yeah, he was a thief, but he doesn't go around hurting people for no reason. "What do you mean, hurt you? That's not why I'm here." Dark said in a reassuring tone. The boy started at him with unfocused eyes and said, 

"He didn't send you? Then why are you here?" 

Well he seemed oddly calm for a boy that was just hysterical. "I'm a thief," Dark said proudly. "I steal things for a living!" The boy continued to stare at him blankly which made Dark shift uncomfortably.

"There's nothing worth stealing in here." He final said.

"Eh, huh, yeah, I know, but you caught my interest, so that's why I'm in here." The boy regarded him uneasily and asked,

"Me?"

Dark nodded happily to the question. Answering with, "Yup! You. I've never seen a mentally unstable kid before!"

"I'm not mentally unstable!" The boy screamed at him. Dark cocked an eyebrow.

"Really? Then why did you go hysterical when I barely touched you?" He asked.

The boy rolled his eyes and shrugged, "It's understandable, from my point of view."

Dark once again raised an eyebrow. "Really? How so?"

"I'm caged in a room, day and night, because they fear me. They beat me when something bad happens, without question. They half starve me to death, and they don't even give me a light. What do you think?" The boy said coldly.

"Oh..." Was the only response Dark got out. "Then why do you stay here?" Dark asked.

The boy looked at him like he was stupid and with curiosity. "How do I get out of a locked, windowless, room?" He asked.

Dark grinned, "For one, you could pick the lock. For two, it's open right now." The boy stared at Dark confused then looked around Dark. Sure enough, the door was unlocked.

He glared at Dark and said, "Why didn't you say that earlier!"

Dark blinked, "I didn't think it mattered." The boy stood up and ran for the door. Then paused in the middle of the room, he turned to Dark and said,

"I don't have anywhere to go."

Dark shrugged, "And you're telling me?"

"Well since you helped me this far, would you mind if I stayed with you?"

"Yeah..." They boy looked crestfallen. "...Of course you can." Dark grinned. The boy brightened and ran over, hugging Dark." Whoa! I know your mentally unstable, but no hugging!" Dark laughed.

The boy pouted and said, "I'm not mentally unstable!"

Dark laughed again, "Yes, yes, well let me introduce myself. I'm Dark Mousy. You are?"

The boy smiled and said, "Daisuke."

"Well, Daisuke, before you come with me, you must help with tonight's work."

Daisuke cocked his head to the side, confused. "How?"

Dark patted his head and said, "Why be the carrier bag, of course!" Daisuke glared at him, saying, "Meanie." Dark grinned, "Of course, now, come, come, we have work to do!" Dark headed out the door with Daisuke at his heels.

**END STORY**

Well, how did you like? That all I have of it so far. Don't know what I'm doing with the story, this might turn out to be the only thing I have of it. Well for my fanfic, review! They seemed to of stopped flowing like they did before? Where do they go? Please, some reviews would be nice! I was getting about 5 reviews each chapter, but that's stopping! Come back my review!!!!

And I got a new beta reader! Everyone, say thanks to **lokinorsedeity**! Hehe!


	8. Closer Towards None

**Foreshadowing Darkness**

Chapter Eight: Closer Towards None

_Never say "I love you" if you don't really care, never talk about you're feelings if there not really there. Unknown_****

**XXX**  
Dark's POV, (YAY!) After Daisuke's collapse

I stared in horror at Daisuke's back. It was bleed heavily from deep wounds that had forced themselves on to Daisuke's back. They were right at the angel bones (A/N: You know the bones that stick out on your back? Connected to your shoulders? Those ones.) Where if he had wings, would be. I snapped back and cursed.

Quickly grabbing the blankets on the bed and wrapping them around him to slow the blood so it wouldn't kill him. I rushed out of the rooms for bandages and once found I came back and carefully pulled the blankets off. Pushing them aside I wrapped the bandages around him. I flipped him onto his stomach to help slow the blood** (1)**. 

I had a good guess at what had caused this. His soul was still that of an Angel's. I was surprised at first when his soul didn't react to the angel blood that was put into it. _I wonder what set it off..._ Daisuke was more pale then he normally was and is breathing was irregular. I ran my hands as I watched his eyebrows draw together. He started to shiver a lot and I looked around for some blankets. Finding some I came back and placed them over his shivering form.

"How is he?" Someone asked softly from behind him. He turned about in surprise to see Krad standing there. 

"Oh? Do I detect a hint of softness in your voice?" I snickered as he narrowed his eyes. "I'm not sure, he lost a lot of blood and looks likes he's suffering from nightmares." I silently cursed myself for letting some sadness seep into my voice. Krad just nodded and came over and sat next to me. (A/N: In a chair that magically appeared out of no where, of course, you dummies!) 

"Do you remember Satoshi? The boy from Daisuke's class?" I nodded. "I talked to him, for some reason he unlocked Daisuke's past memories." I slowly nodded as I took in this bit of information.

"So... The nightmare he is having is something bad from his past?" I swallowed hard. Krad nodded a little looking sympathetic. (A/N: HA! I bet you all thought I was just gonna have Krad be the mean old sadistic bastard that he is, didn't you? Well, you're wrong! Beet that!)

"It drained Satoshi a lot to do that, so he was a bit snippety," Krad looked annoyed at that. "But he told me that when he unlocked those memories, Daisuke relocked some of them. Why, Satoshi doesn't know, but you do, don't you?" I nodded solemnly. "That's why he suffers from these nightmares, he relives his locked memories, but when he wakes he will not remember a thing. You better fix this, or I'll go back to hating you." He said the last part quite evilly and, did he sound like he wanted too?

_Great, now I miss the nice Krad, oh, why, why did you leave, nice Krad?_ "Eh heh heh..." I laughed uneasily. "H-hai, Krad-sama." Krad snorted at the suffix sama. He got up and head out the door.

"Be sure he's better by the time I get back. You know the rest." I nodded and sighed as he shut the door. "Iyashii, Aniki." I turned back to Daisuke and watched him sleep uneasily. I slowly ran my fingers through the small boy's hair. I sighed with a heavy heart, and mind. Why'd life have to be so complicated? Why can't it ever be easy for a change? Fate was a cruel person. Cruel, indeed.

**XXX**  
Satoshi POV, His house "Mansion"

I sighed heavily. I was tired as hell, but couldn't sleep. My mind wouldn't let me sleep, not after meddling in what I just had. My bloodline was the only witch blood that would mess with Angel affairs, good and bad. All the others wouldn't dare, so they just despised my kin, but wouldn't dare try to kill one of us. The Hikari bloodline was one of the oldest and strongest bloodline of witches; the other old bloodlines didn't care much what the other lines did, as long as it didn't interfere with them. Quite sad, in my opinion. But that worked to their outmost benefit.

I stumbled a bit as I walked down the hall. I caught myself and put my hand on the wall to stable me out. I mentally sighed and sunk to the ground. My body was way too tired to be walking around, why did I bother to move if I knew that? My hand slid off the wall and to my side. All this walking while my body was still tired had left me aching. _Great, just great._

I sighed out loud this time and tried to get up. My body trembled from trying to move but otherwise did nothing else. _Just great... _I couldn't move. I was stuck in the middle of a hallway, and _I couldn't move._ Great. I should've stayed in bed, like any smart person would of. But I always thought better when I was moving, so I just had to get up and walk. _Great._

I growled loudly and listened as the sound bounced down the hall. I closed my eyes to rest them a bit. It wasn't like I was going to be found anytime soon. Barely anyone lived here, and no one but me used this hallway. Great. I slumped a bit, my arms were getting tired and started to hurt more. I leaned against the wall to take some pressure off my arms.

"Need some help?" A familiar voice said behind me. I snapped my eyes open, or, at least tried. My eyes only got halfway open and refused to open any further. Great. I glared at the person. It didn't look like it bothered him, which I personally blame my tired body.

"Why are you here, again?" I slowly asked. Oh, goodie, my voice didn't want to work as well. Great.

"Well Daisuke's fine for the moment, so I came to check on _you_." He said.

"You shouldn't have..." I narrowed my eyes. "And I mean you _really_ shouldn't have."

"Why?" He asked sweetly. 

This guy irritates me. I continued to glare at him. "Because... I don't like your kind." He noticed the pause in my sentence, but didn't say anything. But I could still tell he noticed it, by the look in his eye.

"Really?" He said slowly as he watched my arm twitch and almost collapse. Stupid arm. "Which kind? Demonic, or Angelic?"

"Demonic." I growled out and leaned more heavily against the wall.

"Oh...?" I watched as he stepped closer as my eyes started to close more against my will. Great. _Greeeat._ He knelt in front of me as my eyes where more or less closed. Yup, just _greeeaat_. "I don't think you have much of a choice at the moment right now, do you?" I blacked out after that with the image of Krad in front of me.

**XXX**  
Krad's POV, after Satoshi's black out, (What time is it?)

I sighed. Why did everyone I meet have to be suspicious of me till the very end? It's not like I kill them all either, I mean, Yami died in a car accident. **(2)** All my friends seem to die fast, I wonder why? I mean, sure, I'm homicidal, but you can't really blame me. My other side kicks in. 

I picked up the emotionless boy and was surprised to find out how light he was. Does he eat? Seriously? I carried the boy down the hall until I realized something. I had no clue where his room was! _Ehehehehh... I should've thought of that._ Well look around and I'll eventually find it, right?

I started to wonder in the opposite direction that he had been headed. Who knows? He could've been headed from his room. After looking into rooms I eventually found his. (Not hard to tell with all the books scattered and the room didn't look to have seen a maid in years.) I set him down softly on his bed. _He should sleep more_, I decided.

I pulled the covers up over him and sat back to wait for him to wake. Hmm, why wait? He'll yell at me. Yay.

**XXX**  
Dark's POV, Daisuke's room

I was bored out of my mind. I don't think Daisuke would be waking anytime soon, and there is _nothing_ to do here. Hmm, maybe he has something interesting in his room? _Let's see..._ I looked around the room and spotted something on the desk. Walking over I picked it up to see that it was... Um? I'm not quite sure what it was, but... It sure is interesting. Hmm...

I dropped it back on the desk and decided to look in the desk drawers. _Paper, paper, more paper, a diary- Ohh! This looks promising_. I picked up the small diary from the drawer. I flipped through a few pages reading what few words on it that it had.

_baka... Why'd he have to write so many mean things about me?!_ A vain throbbed on my forehead and I threw the diary back into desk drawer. I shut the drawer and thought better not go through anymore of the drawers. Not like there was a lot though. "Hmmm..." I mumbled as I once again looked around.

Then I spotted the best entertainment ever. I spotted a handheld on top of his dresser. "Yes!" I shouted then shut up quickly, looking to see if I had woken up Daisuke. I hadn't, thankfully. I ran over to the dresser and picked up said handheld off of it. I grinned deliriously and sat down to play. This was going to be fun!

...Shouldn't I be worrying about Daisuke? Nah, he's fine! Now to play!

**XXX**  
Daisuke's POV, waking up

"Uhnnn..." I slowly open my eyes to stare at my ceiling. I blink a couple of times to clear my vision then look around. I spotted Dark sitting off by my dresser with his back to me. What is he doing? "Dark...?" He didn't seem to hear me, to caught up in whatever he's doing. 

"Dark?" He still didn't seem to hear me.

"Daaarrk?" Still no response. This was making me angry.

"Dark! Dammit, answer me!!" Dark jumped then looked over his should at my angry face.

"A-anou... Daisuke y-you're awake." He looks to the side as he says that. Hmm, so he does stutter, you don't see that everyday.

"Daarrk... What are you doing?" I question.

Dark looks to think about something then answers, "Uh, nothing."

_Liar._ "What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you to wake up." He stated simple as he fiddled with something in his hands. I could've sworn that was my handheld.

"Why?" 

"Well... You fainted."

"..."

"Daisuke?" He questioned.

"...Fainted?"

"...Yes?"

I processed the information for a bit before talking again. "And... Why?" Dark didn't look like he wanted to answer and seemed to be thinking about whether he should or not. Looks like he decided to answer.

"Too much pain... and blood loss?"

I raised an eyebrow. "How, ever, did this happen?"

"Well..." Dark looked away and started to mumble the rest of the answer. I pushed the covers off of me and stood up. I had to wait a minute to make sure I had my balance before I walked over to Dark who was looking away. I knelt down in front of him and made him look at me. "Repeat, please."

Dark nodded. "Well I don't really know why it happened, nor does Krad, but your back split open. At your shoulder blades. They started to bleed heavily, like when you first acquired them." He whispered the last part, but I still heard him. I also knew what he meant by _them_. I smiled slightly.

"Okay," I said softly. "Now, this isn't Dark like at all, so go back to being normal?" 

Dark stared at me a moment before he smiled crookedly. "Kawaii!" He jumped and hugged me which brought us crashing backwards onto the ground. I half heartedly glared at him and he snuggled up to me.

"Actually, I liked the other better, revert back to that one!" I said slightly annoyed. He ignored me and continued to play on top of me. "Are going to get off? Or are you going to wait until I slowly lose oxygen until I can't breathe anymore?" He moved his head back so that he was an inch or so from my face rather then buried into my hair.

"But you're a vampire, you don't need to breath." He face inched forward a bit as he said this. "Of course, if you really need to breathe, I could help with that." I could feel my face heating up and couldn't do anything to stop it. Damn, how'd I get into this position? Oh, right, I was being nice. Last time I'll be nice to him. 

Right before Dark's lips touched mine there was a loud bang as the front door was slammed open. _Towa's home,_ I thought happily. And as if to answer that thought Towa shouted, "I'm home!" Dark quickly jumped off of me.

"I-I should be going. Need any help, just call." Dark jumped out the window and flew away. I sat up just in time for Towa to swing the door open. She blinked and then looked to me sitting in the middle of the room and then to the open window, then back to me. She grinned.

"Did I miss something?" She asked.

"Nice save, sis." I got up and walked to the bathroom, planning on taking a nice, long, hot shower.

**XXX**

I'm sorry, I'm ending it a little early because I just had to. The chapters will go back to there normal length, don't worry. Although I might put them short, for shortening my review for a chapter... Nah, I'm kidding, I'd never. So review! And suggesting are liked very much! I even add a thank you in the beginning of the story for you! Not that I'm short on ideas, or anything, I'd just like to know if you'd like anything or such to happen. Thanks for reading, and reviewing!

**(1):** I don't if that works, but it would make a wound harder to bleed out of since gravity does pull downwards.

**(2): **That's, not really helping Krad.


	9. Rich Blood

**Foreshadowing Darkness**

**Chapter Nine: Rich Blood**

"_Ask me no questions, I'll tell you no lies_." -Unknown

**XXX**

Daisuke's POV, Next day, heading to School

I groaned as I stepped into a deep puddle that was seemingly small. _Stupid rain_, I grumbled to myself. I know its stupid to ask it not to rain, but did it have to rain today of all days? I walked into the school grounds in a very grumpy mood. And it must of shown since everyone was moving out of my was like I was an infectious disease. This really annoyed me.

I walked into the classroom after sliding the door open. Or _slamming_ the door open. Whatever. I didn't care. I walked over to my desk and tossed my bag on it. I looked around to see Dark giving me a weird look. Ok that's the last straw. I snapped. "WHAT!? Why does everyone keep giving me that look? Sure I'm grumpy, but that's no reason for people to look at me and jump like scared rabbits." My voice was heavily coated in sarcasm and a little over loud. Dark rolled his eyes at me.

"Oh, of course, your all highness, I forgot that we were all to bow at your feet when you pasted." Oh, so I wasn't the only one feeling sarcastic today.

"Of course, why wouldn't you?" Sarcastic conversations, Yay. What fun.

"Oh, yes, I'll be sure to remember next time." Dark replied just as sarcastic. I rolled my eyes and glared at the little amount of people in the classroom that was watching are loud conversation. They withered away and turned back to whatever they were doing. I plopped down into my seat and glared at the board until the teacher came.

"Okay, class! Turn to page 443..." I tuned the teacher out as I grabbed my textbook out from under my desk, slamming it on top of the desk. I winced at the loud sound as everyone around me flinched away. I now felt guilty, I mean, its not there fault that I'm so grumpy this morning, so I shouldn't take it out on them.

_But it's not like you like them anyways_...

Ah, the glorious self-conscience? It can raddle on and on, making you more guilty, or uncaring about anything. Well in a way, it was telling the truth. But I still shouldn't be so mean to them, it's not completely there fault that they look really good at the moment...

Something loudly clattered to the floor in the back of the room and everyone paused, including the teacher, to look back to see what had caused it. A large clay pot lay innocently on the floor, amazingly unbroken. Everyone stared at it, including me, except one person. That said person was looking at me, Dark. He was looking at me, shaking his head. I looked at him in confusion until his point to his teeth. Getting the point finally, I nodded and turned back to the teacher who had continued after telling someone to pick the pot up.

It was working so far. MY fangs hadn't lengthened once, and I didn't give anyone lustful looks(not that way!). But ten minutes till lunch my will was wearing thin. _Very_ thin. A girl who normally sits in the back came bouncing to the front, all giggles, to work with her friend on an assignment. I mentally groans, this was the girl who is about to make any outfit look provocative! No!

I couldn't help it as my fangs lengthen and I ran my tongue over them. I had to last at least until lunch! Then I can run away! Come on! Can't give in! I turned and tried to work on my worksheet and ignore her overly loud giggles coming two desks away. I must not give in! Why hadn't I feed by now? Stupid people! I have 7 minutes left! Must last!

...Aw, hell. It's not working. My tongue just broke open thanks to my fangs. Great. My hand twitched, which seemed to catch Dark's attention. Of course, normally this wouldn't get his attention if it were the hand that I write with. But it wasn't. It was my other hand that twitched. The one that didn't hold the pencil. He stated at me a moment, I could tell even if I wasn't looking, before he started to put his stuff away.

My hand twitched a second time and I clenched that hand into a fist in annoyance. Dark walked up to the teacher and mumbled something even my sensitive ears couldn't hear. The teacher looked blank a moment before nodding. Dark came over to me and mumbled. "Pack up, we get an early lunch." I nodded, not really noticing, and put my stuff away. I stood up and slung my bag over my shoulder and followed him out. A lot of envious stares were shot after us as we left.

He led me outside the building, but I didn't pay to much attention, of course. Did I ever say that nonhuman blood, ignoring animals, is a lot better then human blood? I must have forgotten. Anyway, we finally stopped in a bushy grove of trees, no one could see us if they were out there. Not that there was anyone, of course.

He dropped his backpack on the ground and turn to me. "Getting harder?" He asked slowly, not seemingly in any hurry. How annoying, but I nodded and gave his answer anyways. "When's the last time you feed?" He asked. I shrugged.

"'Bout three weeks ago." I walked over and dropped my bag next to him. Then I turned to him and asked, "What are you going to do about it?" He raised an eyebrow in question to my challenge.

"I suppose I could offer my blood, since, of course, you could take enough to saint you without killing me." He said bored. As if I'd really do it.

"What makes you think I'd take your blood if you offered?" _Of course I'd take it, now, of course. Not like I could resist it, smells a lot sweeter then human blood, for sure_. I take a step forward so only one foot was in-between us.

"Well if you think so..." He didn't get much farther as I step up and wrapped my arms around him, sinking my teeth into his throat. He groaned at the pain, but I didn't pay attention, of course. I did pay attention to the sweet taste of his blood though.

After a moment, which felt a little to short to me, Dark pushed me away. I stared at him with my glazed over eyes as I wiped away some blood from my mouth. Dark grinned at me weakly saying, "Hehehe, a little to much blood there." He sat down hard, ungracefully, and leaned against the tree. "Just... A few moments... My blood should come back... Quickly." I nodded and sat down next to him. The bell for lunch rang.

He looked over to me. " Thought you said you wouldn't take my blood." I shrugged.

"Who says I couldn't lie?"

He humph in reply and turned to look out of a small opening in the trees. People we're walking about talking and laughing with their friends. They all seemed to be really animated after just taking a horrible test. Maybe that was the reason why. Either way, there seemed to be a big gossip flying around. Wonder what it could be.

"Wanna join them yet?" I asked, turning to him.

"Nah, I think I'll stay here the rest of the lunch." I didn't offer to stay, and nor did I leave. I think he was happy about that, I'm not sure. He looked at me teasingly and said, "Ah, I thought you would leave."

"I just don't want to go out there and apologize to everyone."

Dark gasped in (Fake) horror. "Oh no! You've absorbed some of my attitude! What've you become!" He half shouted in mock surprise. I glared at him in reply. He snickered and looked at me innocently. "What?" He asked. I glared, humphed and turned away from him, pulling out a book from my backpack and started to read.

Behind me I heard him complain, " Awww, Dai-chan's being mean." I blink. That felt like deja-vu. Weird. I shook it off and continued to read, half listening to him complain endlessly behind me. I ignored it easily though which probably annoyed him. Good.

His complaining died out into grumbling. I set the book on my lap and turned to him. "Done?" I asked. He muttered a reply then nodded. "Good." I got up and put my book in my bag then slung it over my shoulder and headed off. Just as I reached the edge of the tree line the bell for class rang. I heard him complain about it and get up. I headed off to class as he grabbed his bag and rushed to catch up with me.

"Hurry up, I don't want to be late," I complained over my shoulder.

"Hai, hai." The rest of the school day went pretty much uneventful. That's a good thing, right?

**XXX**

Dark's POV, 6:30 PM, Beach

I'm here again. Seems I like this place? Oh, well, I'm bored. Again. Daisuke disappeared again too, so I can't go bug him. Bummer, really. Wonder where he went this time? Maybe to creepy boy's house. That reminds me, I don't remember seeing him at school today, maybe he ditched? Ha. That's a funny thought, Creep ditching class. You'd have to force him to do that.

I wonder where Krad is too. Haven't seen him since when Daisuke was still pasted out. Of course, it can be considered a good thing, right? I'm not sure. Another thing to think about. You know, I hate thinking over things, it leaves me with a headache in the end. So, what to do to not think? That sounded weird...

I looked out at the sea to see a storm in the distance. Wonder if it would come this way. _Unlikely_... I shrugged it off. I looked off to the side to see some people still at the beach. Seems they like it here too. "I know!" I said to myself. "I could sing a song!" Always was easy to learn songs, for me anyway. My mother's specialty was that. Songs. She had such a lovely voice too, envy of everyone. She did a lot of singing to, but she sang to her (my) family the most.

I loved her songs. They were always interesting things to listen too. I loved to listen to the more slowly sung songs the best. I don't really know why, never really thought about it much. Krad learned a lot of her songs too, regretfully more then me.

There were many songs to pick from in my memory, but I chose this one. Why, maybe because I favored it for a moment. I will never know. Never have. I started to sing:

""Arigato" wo kanade kanade, tooku hanadeta toshitemo, kaze ni ikude nacada aduita, ikikou hitogomi no maka de, yasashii kimi ni koko de deacta, ... "hanadetaku naiyo", samashii yozu mo kimi sa ita ne, yakusaku sudu yo itsuyokunadu kadaj, tsunaida kokodo wa hitotsu dakada, bokutachi wa tobezunda, "arigato" wo kanade kanade, tooku hanadeta toshitemo, "sayonara" to te wo jutte, mata koko de aimashou, ...mata kimi ni aitai..."

Hmm, I can't remember when she had ever sang this song. I don't really remember it either, but I do remember the tune in her voice when she sang it. So Mother had sang the song, but when? Too blurry of a memory, never going to remember at this rate. Great, now I feel old.

Maybe I'll write her songs down, then I won't forget a single one. Except maybe the ones I may have already forgotten. But, of course, I can't remember which ones though were, since I forgot them. It's like they never existed. I wonder what that's like, to feel like you don't exist...

I shouldn't think like that, makes me feel depressed. Hmm, maybe I'm sleeping too much? That causes depression... Except I'm barely getting enough sleep, keep staying up to late. Oh, well, don't think on it.

I stand up on the rock and stretch lazily. I watch the sun which is just barely close to touching the horizon. The sunset would be fun to watch. I think I will. I sat down again and vaguely wondered what everyone else was doing. I figure out soon enough, if not what they're doing right this minute. The sunset was definitely going to have interesting colors in it, like it always does.

**XXX**

Satoshi POV, going back at bit, in the morning waking up before school

I blink a couple of times, hoping that would focus my vision. It didn't. So I ended up staring at the far wall across the end of my bed. How fun. Once my vision cleared as best it could, I looked around and froze. There sat Krad, grinning. I narrowed my eyes at him. "What are you doing here?"

He chuckled lightly and grinned wider. "You look cute when you stare like that in a daze."

I glared and asked, "What?" Daring him to say it again.

He shook his head, raising his hands in mock defense. "So, how are you feeling this morning?"

"I was fine. Until I saw you. Now I just want to throw up." My lip twitched upward a bit when I saw his face change to annoyance.

"Oh, my bad. I didn't know I looked so revolting."

"That's okay." This time I did smirk.

"Anyways," He still looked annoyed, but it was fading fast. Too bad. "You look to be fine."

"Peachy." He gave me a weird look before continuing.

"So," He looked really cheerful all of a sudden. "You get to stay here!"

"No!" I shouted back and made to get up. He quickly came over and pushed me back down.

"Ah, ah, ah, can't have you leave, ne?" I glared at him. He grinned again and walked out the room shutting the door. I heard a click and thought,_ there's a lock on the outside of the door?_ I got up and tested the knob anyways. _Yup, it's locked_, I thought. I walked away from the door and collapsed into my desk chair.

Ow, the back of the chair isn't comfortable. Stupid chair. I opened my laptop and turned it on. As I waited for it to load up, I looked out the window. It was an empty courtyard that I looked down into. And by empty, I mean _empty_. There were dead trees everywhere, not a single one alive, weeds, tall grass, dead plants and flowers that had grow wild and dead without being taken care of. It was sad to look at. A once beautiful garden reduced to this.

I heard the door to my room creak open and looked over. Ah, there stood the joy of my world, Krad. "Ready?" He asked simply with a grin on his face. The first thought that ran through my head after he said that was,

_Ready for what?_

**XXX**

Daisuke's POV

I sighed heavily. Towa's parents had finally come home. Of course it didn't bother me, I could care less. But watching them made me feel lonely. It fueled that ever present ache in my heart. So I ended out here, in the cold, night, street lightless path in the park. And I wasn't even bright enough to bring a jacket. Can't get any stupider then this.

...Okay, never mind, Dark proved that wrong countless times. How'd he get so stupid anyways? Is he really that stupid, or is it an act? Probably the first one. I sighed again and continued my lonely walk down the path. Arrrrgh, this is soooo boring. I almost wish I stayed at the house. Almost.

I looked up at the sky to see a clouded, moonless night sky. Hmm, seems the moon has yet to come out. Oh, well, it will eventually. I saw a clearing off to my left and went off the path to it. It was an open meadow, and I was standing on a small hill on the edge of the meadow. I lie down and put my arms behind my head. I started up at the sky for a bit before closing my eyes.

It was very peaceful here, with no animals out, no people around, no lights, and sounds to bother me. After a while I noticed someone standing over me. I slowly open my eyes to look into deep purple ones." ...Dark?" I questioned sleepily. He sat down next to me saying,

"Hello, Daisuke."

I nodded my head once and closed my eyes again. This place made me sleepy, so after a little nap, I'll head back home, can't make them worry, now can I? After a while I was half conscience when I noticed that Dark was running his fingers through my hair. It felt nice. I leaned my head slightly closer to his hand. As I lay there like that, half awake, something in the back of my mind started to stir. But I fell into a deep sleep before I could even think to worry about it.

**XXX**

Daisuke's Dream

I was running. I didn't know where I was running anymore. It didn't really matter anyways, so long as I got away. My breath was coming irregularly into my damaged lungs. My speed was slowed greatly by my heavy wings. I was getting nowhere fast.

I stumbled a bit. I stretched my hands towards the ground in front of me and my wings out a bit and I caught my balance. Off I was again, trying to run faster without any success. My breath hitched in my throat as my lungs refused air for a moment. I took a sharp turn and finally took note of my surroundings. I was in my favorite place. Uruna's Garden. Pity I ended up here, really.

My body finally couldn't take it anymore and I collapsed on the ground, panting heavy as I tried to fill as much as I could of my lungs. I heard the gravel rocks as someone slowly came towards me. I sucked in a sharp breath and looked to see who it was. I wish I didn't look, it made me almost want to cry.

It was Dark. Or not really Dark anymore. He had this evil, sadistic smirk on his face and his bangs covered his eyes. But I knew that if I could see his eyes, they would be glowing a blood red. His wings were out also, lying almost limply on his shoulders.

"D-Dark." I stuttered out as my body started to shake from fear. Something was wrong with Dark. Definitely wrong with him. I was running from him. Earlier he had attacked me from out of nowhere and somehow managed to damage my lungs. I don't know really how he managed that, but he did. And he scared me to death doing that.

I whimpered as he started to walk towards me, my whimpering getting louder with each step he took closer to me. Finally he stood in front of my shaking form. He knelt next to me whispering, "Dai-chan..." Drawing out the word. It made me shiver and I closed my eyes.

"Daisuke, Afla," He lifted his hand up slowly and ran his fingers through my hair. "_My Dai-chan_." I screamed in pain as he grabbed a fist full of my hair and jerked my head back. I could feel him slowly work a hickie on my neck before he bit into it.**(1)** I whimpered as he let the blood flow freely from the deep bite he left on my neck.

He let go of my hair only to throw me into a tree. I gasped and coughed horribly as I tried to suck in air. I curled up and held my neck as I was finally ably to breathe in a somewhat normal way. I could see Dark finally make his way through my blurry vision.

He smirked widely and his bangs finally moved out of the way to reveal the blood red eyes that held no recognition within them. My breath caught in my throat and my eyes widened as he held his hand up towards me. His hand had black tendrils crawling up and down his arms. My vision finally blacked out as I screamed my heart out.

**XXX**

Dark's POV, while Daisuke sleeps

I was staring up at the sky as I felt Daisuke start to move next to me. Thinking he was awake I look to him asking quietly, "Daisuke?" He was still asleep though and didn't reply. He was moving a lot and starting to sweat. His eyebrows were knitted together and he was moaning.

_Must be having a bad dream... Better wake him_. I reach over and shake him lightly. The only reaction I got from that was a flinch. Maybe he was having _that_ dream? Then I really should wake him. I shake him more violently, but it didn't do anything but get him to move away from me. His moaning was growing louder into sounds of pain.

"Daisuke, Daisuke, DAISUKE!" I called franticly as I tried to wake him. I was leaning over him now shaking his shoulders really hard. Finally His eyes snapped open. I sighed in relief and let go of his shoulders. He started at me a moment before his eyes went out of focus and tears started to stream from his eyes. "Daisuke?"

His eyes went wide and he started to whisper. "I don't want to remember, I don't want to remember, I don't want to remember!" Until he ended up screaming it into my face. He closed his eyes tightly and shoke his head back and forth violently. Yelling those words over and over again. I knew what he was yelling about, but could do nothing but watch him.

After a moment I couldn't stand it anymore and hugged him close to my chest making him still his movements. He was still crying though and started to get my shirt wet, but I didn't care. "I don't want to remember anymore..." He whispered into my shirt so low that I almost missed it.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." I replied over and over again. I was truly sorry and nothing I do can take back what I did.

**XXX**

Daisuke's POV, in Dark's arms after remember that awful dream/memory

I didn't want to remember. I didn't want to remember how I died. How could he do it? How could he of done that and still look at me today? _How?_ I don't want to see him. I don't want to remember. I don't want it. It so unfair, why do I have to, why do I have to suffer this pain? Why can't I forget it? Forget it all? As if it never existed...

This pain is new. I've never felt this kind of pain before, what is it? Why do I let myself sit here and suffer while in his arms?

Because I can't forget. Forget him. I sit, crying in his arms, trying to forget, but I can't. Not anymore, I won't let myself- but why? This memory is too painful. This pain is too much. Why can't I make it go away? Why? WHY? _WHY?_

"_I'm sorry, I'm so sorry_." I slowly notice him repeating this over and over again. I can't bring myself to trust these words. Can I? I don't know. I don't know anything anymore. I'm lost. Lost and confused, without any direction. I need an anchor, before I lose myself.

I'll use him. I can't forget him. It won't work, no matter how lost and confused I will get, he'll always be here. He won't leave me alone, I'm starting to not want him to leave. Like so long ago...

I felt him start to move away, but I clung to his shirt, not letting him. "Daisuke...?" He asked in a whisper. I smiled weakly into his shirt, but he didn't see. "Daisuke..." He tightened his hold on me and I tried to look up. "Why? Why do you make my heart ache so much? Why does it hurt so much?"

I was about to reply when I finally was able to look only to see him with a pained expression. "Dark?" I questioned, unsure if he was in real pain or not. Then he flinched and let go of me, backing away. He winced and closed his eyes, holding his chest in pain. "Dark?" I asked again, but he just shook his head taking a step back.

"Ever wonder why Dark killed you?" Said a familiar voice. I turned around to see Satoshi step out of the trees with Krad trailing behind. (A/N: Look! Krad's being such a good puppy! -Eeps and hides behind Dark as Krad starts chasing me.-) "Even wonder why you were "reborn"? Well your about to find out." I blinked then jumped as a black tenderly rapped around my ankle. _Where'd that come from? Wait... That looks familiar_... I looked up a fright to see my worst fears confirmed.

_He_ was back. The evil Dark was back. Eyes as red as ever.

**XXX**

Don't you love me? I didn't know quite where to end this chapter, too much to get into it, but then I decided on this. A cliff. Don't ya love it? And- OH MY GOD- how'd get in here? Satoshi and Krad pairinbg isn't to be here! I didn't plan it! Really! Oh, well, next chapter should be the last or maybe a chapter after it, don't know. Haven't updated in a while either, but, look! It's a long chapter! That's good right? Right? Good. Hoped you all liked this chapter well.

Well review! Ask questions! Make suggestions! Anything to show me you're reading it! Even flames. But no one will flame me, no one has yet. My stories just too good, huh?

**(1): **Awww I'm making him look like the vampire! Not Dai-chan!


	10. Kiss Me Goodbye

**Foreshadowing Darkness **

**  
Chapter Ten: Kiss Me Goodbye**

**  
**_Life is never perfect, I'm not always fine, the sky isn't always blue, and the sun doesn't always shine._ -Yu (I don't know the authors name so I'll just call her Yu, until I find it.)

**XXX****  
**Daisuke's POV, Evil Dark's here!

_It's happening again. It's happening. AGAIN._ That's all I could think as the black tendril tightened around my leg. I just sat there like an idiot as it wrapped around my leg. I must be stuck, to let it happen. Guess I was, not like I'd normally let something like this happen. Satoshi stepped in first, seeing as I was staring like an idiot.

He held his hand up, glowing a light blue. The tendril snapped and shrieked. Yes. _Shrieked._ Looks like they were little creatures, not weird black things. Oh, well, I'm not saying sorry. Looking around, I noticed a lot of those little things; they covered the ground everywhere I looked. _What are they?_

"They're Dark's. They belong to the darkness, just like him." I looked over my shoulder to see Krad walking up. I watched as he came to a stop beside me and waited for him to continue. "Do you remember what angel Dark was? That is, if he ever told you." I don't remember, of course. Or I do, just not the full details. Had to do something with his name, but I can't remember. Dark? Darkness? Is that it? "Yami no Ouji-sama, is a more formal way of putting it," Krad continued. I looked up at him in confusion. _Prince of Darkness?_

"Dark, The Dark Angel, named by our mother after his element." Krad looked to me and as he turned his head something went zooming past his face. It was too fast for me see, Krad too, but he acted as if nothing happened. "This," Krad gestured to Dark as he fought with Satoshi. "Is Dark's other side. Not really him. Of course he is aware of everything his 'dark' side is doing, but can't do anything. This would account to be the second time it's ever come out." Something flashed across is eyes. "Aren't you lucky, to experience both times."

I wanted to puke. Lucky? _How the hell was I lucky?_ I stared at him like he had grown a second head until all of a sudden my feet were pulled out from under me. "GAHHHHHHHHH!" I fell backwards and at the last minute remembered to lean my head forwards, so it wouldn't bounce off the ground and give me a concussion.

Looking at my feet I saw one of those dark creatures wrapped around it. Krad reached down, looking bored, and ripped the thing off of me. It shrieked and he tossed it away. He pulled me up roughly and proceeded to drag me away from Dark and Satoshi. I let him drag me away like that. I don't know why, I mean, I could at least yell at him to let me _walk_.

I guess my mind is still a few pages behind. Well, I'm still trying to get over the fact that there's two Dark's. That's what Krad meant, right? ...O-okay, I'm confusing myself. Forget about that, _where is he taking __**ME**_ I look up and behind me at Krad and ask, "Where are we going?"

He smiled and looked back out of the corner of his eye. "Where going where ever, as long as he follows." _As long as he follows... Wait! He's using me as bait_!? I glared up at him which just made him chuckle and turn back to where ever the hell we were going.

I look back the way I'm facing (Krad's dragging me by the back of my shirt collar) seeing Dark pursuing us, with Satoshi following not far behind. The black creature thingies had seemed to disappear for now, thankfully. I waited until I couldn't stand that I was being dragged and yelled, "WILL YOU PLEASE STOP DRAGGING ME!?"

He looked back a bit surprised before letting go. "Ah, temper?" He asked. I ignored him and got up, dusting myself off. "Well," He said, eyeing something behind me. "I suggest running now, or hiding. Which ever you prefer." I glared at him before glancing back. Here came Dark. Joy. Good thing I'm use to him chasing me.

I darted off to the left so suddenly that it took a moment for Krad to notice. He quickly followed after me with out a word and Dark not far behind. _I wonder where Satoshi is, didn't see him back there,_ I thought vaguely before taking an unsuspecting drop downwards.

Oops, seems I ran off a cliff. Odd. I tumbled and ended up doing a summersault back onto my feet down the small three feet cliff. Thank god it wasn't a real one. I continued on without looking back knowing that everyone was following. Hope no one trips. I skidded around a tree and ran down a deer trail. I followed that trail until it opened up in a meadow. I pause for a moment wondering which way to go when something jumped out of the grass. It jumped directly onto my chest making me yelp in surprise. Looking down I notices a furry white ball curled up in my arms.

_What is this?_ It looked up at me with big red eyes. I blinked. It was a rabbit, like thing? A rabbit with a long tail. And red eyes... O-okay. "Eh?" I question the little thing. It tilts its head to the side going,

"Kyu?" I blinked. The small creature blinked.

Then Krad came barreling into me sending me sprawled out on the ground with the rabbit creature still in my arms. Krad stared down at me before saying, "Hurry up and get up! He's coming-!" Too late.

Dark stood in-between two trees at the edge of the meadow, his eyes glowing. Everyone stood there (I sat) staring at each other for a long moment then to break the silence there was a loud, "Kyuu?"  
Everyone looked to the little rabbit still in my arms. "Kyuu? Kyuu kyuu kyuu! Kyuuuu! Kyuu!" The small thing started to chatter wildly while looking at Dark. It kinda looked like a scolding... Krad watched its ranting with a raised eyebrow and Dark just stared at it.

When the rabbit stopped its chattering Dark flicked a finger and a dark creature came slithering out of the ground. It paused a moment to look around before sliding across the ground towards me. The creature was fast and within three long seconds in was on me and wrapping itself around my wrist, trying to bind me. This is the point my mind finally started to catch up with everything...

"Arghh!" I tried sacking the thing off, but it was no use. The thing was like glue. I tried to scrap it off but it wouldn't come. "GET IT OFF!" I screeched. Trying franticly to get it off without success. Krad was coming over to help when the thing went limp and dropped to the ground like water.

I blinked then look up to see Darks eyes wide and staring at nothing before he falls to the ground unconscious. Satoshi stood behind him. "Satoshi?" I ask. He looks up and says,

"He may have been evil, but he's still stupid." _Eh_... _Yeah, that's true_... The rabbit jumped out of my arms and ran up to the now unconscious Dark. "Kyuu?" It poked Dark with one of its small paws.

"H-hey! Don't do that!"

"Kyuu?" It looked over at me as I got up and walked to it. "That's not very nice, although he wasn't being nice either... But he wasn't himself!" Off to the side Satoshi rolled his eyes and said,

"What a lame ending."

**XXX**  
Dark's POV, waking up

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was that my eyes hurt. The second was that something small, warm, and went 'Kyuu' was curled up to my chest. I lay there with my eyes closed as I tried to remember where I was. Okay, last I remember, where my memory cuts off was when I was with Daisuke. So, how'd I end up in a bed? Did I get drunk? No, no alcohol was around.

I heard a chair creak then a crash. Some muffled cursing and someone snickering. I opened my eyes and blinked away the blurriness. I saw Krad leaning against the wall, he was the one snickering. Daisuke was the one sprawled across the ground in a big heaping mess, cursing under his breath.

I blink then look down. A white fur ball was curled up to me. It looked like a rabbit. A rabbit with a long tail? "Wha? What _is_ that?" Krad and Daisuke both looked over to me then at what I was looking at.

"Oh, that's With." Daisuke said pushing a chair off himself and getting up.

"With?"

"Kyuu?"

"Yes."

"..."

"...Why is its name With?"

"He. His name is With, because- uh, well I'm not sure." Daisuke said as he picked up With. I shifted into a sitting position and took a look around the room.

"I'm- where?" Directing my eyes back to Daisuke.

"Satoshi's place. You'll never believe how many rooms are in here." Daisuke starting petting With's head. "Satoshi's going to help. With," he shrugged his shoulders. "This problem. I don't know why, but he will. I wonder why he insists on meddling so much?" He wondered out loud. I shrugged.

"Beats me. That's his decision to make. Be glad to have it." I rubbed the back of my head where I found a small bump that was the place Satoshi had hit me to knock me out. I winced slightly from the memory. "So, how does he plan to help?"

Daisuke shrugged. "Don't know. He ran off to the library before we could ask."

"What about Krad?" I looked over to see the Krad had left the room during are chat. "Hmm? Where'd Kraddy go?" Daisuke looked around just noticing that he was missing as well.

"Oh, he must of left. Come on, I think I know where the library is. We'll find Satoshi there and hopefully Krad as well." He started for the door with the rabbit still in his arms. I got up and followed him out the door. We walked down many hallways. I got confused after the first few. How did Satoshi find his way around this place? How'd Daisuke for that matter?

Finally he pushed open a door to reveal shelves of books. The library. "Whoa, big place." Daisuke nodded and headed off to the left.

"Yeah, he said no one visits this library, so he stays in this one." I nodded. Of course Creepy Boy would stay in an empty library. After a couple of turns we ran into Satoshi... and Krad. Krad was laughing hysterically and Satoshi was sitting in a chair with a still open book in his lap, blushing madly.

"Oh? What's goin' on here?" I asked, bring the two's attention to us. Satoshi glared and Krad tried to stop him laughing which ending with in smirking broadly.

"Nothing." Satoshi growled out, now having his face mostly under control. _Too bad_, I thought. I shrugged and found a nice chair to lounge in. Daisuke kept quiet and found a chair next to me to sit in. Satoshi closed his book and set it aside, then pushed his glasses farther up is nose, officially banishing any redness that had remained on his face.

"So... How are you going to help us out?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"That is still being worked out," Satoshi said as he dug around in his pocket. "For now, take this." He tossed something at me and I caught it. Turning it over I found it to be a necklace.

"Oh? I didn't take you one to be into jewelry." Krad snickered and Satoshi glared at me.

"No, it's a charm. It will help you for now. Although I wouldn't tempt it by over working it. It's not _that_ good."

"Of course! By all means!"

"Does that mean you're not going to, or that you are?" Satoshi asked, raising an eyebrow. I grinned instead of answering and got up, shoving the necklace into my pocket.

"Well, come on Daisuke! we're not needed here, so let's go explorin' Creep's Keep!" I grabbed Daisuke's arm and started pulling him along before he could protest. Behinds us I heard Satoshi yell after us,

"You're suppose to wear it, not put it in your pocket!" And of course, I ignored him. What could go wrong?

**XXX**

Yay! This wasn't hard to get done, just; of course, there wasn't all that much time to do it. I'm still trying to get outta my grounding and so far all's I got is a way to get online at least once a week. Not too bad, in my case. Anyway, look! I brought With in! Finally! I just kept forgetting and never got around to it... And With has a special purpose too!

Oh, no! Dark said the taboo words! I love it when people say it, because it does tend to get worse. And Satoshi's right it's suppose to be around he's neck; he _did_ say that it wasn't that strong. What's with Dark and ignoring people? I'm mean really? ...What? I made him that way? No way! He was born that way! It's not my fault he's so stupid!

... Okay, okay, fine. I'm going to ignore you, you stupid voice! Okay people! Don't forget to review! And always ignore that nagging voice in your head! If you do, things will turn out funnier then you planned! And, also, this chapter was planned to be longer, but I felt like updating. I really wanted to end at the part where Satoshi said, 'What a lame ending.' But I couldn't. I was waaay to short. I think the next one is the final? I dunno, my twin wants me to end on chapter 13, which is a promising thought.

Again, review! And thank you! For continuing to read it!

PS. Sorry, I didn't realize that the format was messed up, I hope it wasn't that bad to read.


	11. Sweet Tunes, Destructive Doors

**Foreshadowing Darkness**

**Chapter Eleven: Sweet Tunes, Destructive Doors**

_A cynic is a man who knows the price of everything, but the value of nothing_. -Oscar Wilde

**XXX**  
_Daisuke's POV, Satoshi's place(Mansion? Mansion)_

"H-hey! Dark! Slow down! I can walk just fine, you don't have to pull me along!" Dark paused and let go. I rubbed my wrist out of reflex and nodded when he said sorry. We started down the hall at a much slower pace this time. After a while of walking I noticed that Dark was humming a tune lightly. After another moment of listening to it I commented out loud, "I like that tune."

Dark look alittle surprised at first then smiled, "I know."

We continued down the halls until Dark opened a random door. The door opened to show... Another door. I sweatdropped, and commented, "Um, ok? What's with that?"

Dark shrugged. "Wanna see what's on the other side?"

"Why not." Yes, why not? It couldn't be anything that bad. We walked over and Dark pulled the door open only to have it creak, pause, and then blow up. I didn't know doors could do that. Dark and I coughed and Dark fanned the smoke away. Looking up I saw a hallway...

Full of doors. Looking back I saw three doors lined up. Not a single one open. Which one did we come through? "Uhh, Dark? Do you know which door we came through?"

Dark looks back and shrugs. "We could try them?" Dark opened the middle door only to have it explode again. The one to the left opened up to more doors. The other door... Didn't open. At all.

Dark looked to me. "Well, I guess that means we're going down that hall?" He smiled nervously. I gave him an accusing glare,

"Yeah."

**XXX**_**  
**__No ones POV! So... I forgot what it was called, but no one passific, just going over whats hapening with these too._

"You do realize he will not wear it, right? Not unless you put it on him. Or Daisuke tells him too. Mother was always having trouble getting Dark to do things, but whatever she couldn't, Daisuke could. " Staoshi glanced over then stood up.

"That's fine, now, help me find a book." Satoshi said as he walked over to a shelf and trailed a finger over the spine of the books, looking for a certain title.

"Hmm? What book are you looking for." Krad asked, standing over and walking over to a different shelf of books to look.

"A thick hardback, called _Remordere_**(1)**." _Remordere_... what an interesting title for a book.

**XXX**  
_Back to Daisuke and Dark, in Daisuke's POV again_

We were so totally lost. Completely and absolutely lost, no douts about it. I sighed out loud to catch Darks attention and collapsed against the wall. "Daark, can we rest? We're lost, no point in hurrying." Dark looked back at me.

"But I'm huungrry. I want to find something to eat! Arn't you hungry at all?" I look to the side, muttering,

"Not really..." Dark sighed.

"Of course not..." Dark walked back and sat next to me. "Well? Any idea of which way to go?" This time it was my turn to sigh.

"No, got a phone?"

"Nope," Dark replied. "I bet one of these rooms do though." I nodded and stood up.

"Let's go see..." We headed off to the nearest door and opened it. Walking in we checked aound to find no phone. We tried the next couple of rooms until we finally found a phone. "Finally, didn't think it would take that long to find a phone, of all things."

"Yeah... Now, do you know Satoshi's number?" Dark asked as I picked up the phone.

"Arree... I think so." I dialed a number and waited for him to pick up.

**XXX**  
_This time its in Sato's POV, a little before Daisuke calls_

I was searching the next set of books when all of a sudden an arm went around my waist and another held a book in front of my face. I froze and looked back out of the corner of my eye. "What are you doing?"

Krad smiled. "I found your book."

"Indeed you did, now, _what are you doing?_" I hissed, but his only reply was to tighten his grip on my waist and set the book into my stiff outstretched hand. My fingers twitch before they rapped around the book. I bring it down and glance at the title. It indeed was the book I had been looking for.

I turn around and faced him, annoyed. "Well, would you mind moving? I'd love to sit down and look through this." Krad opened his mouth to say something, but paused as my cell phone started to ring. He glance over and let me go as I walked over to answer it.

I picked it up and pressed the green button, putting it to my ear. "Hello?" I answered. I heard Daisuke's voice from the other side.

"_Satoshi?_"

"Eh? Daisuke? Why are you calling?" Krad looked to me with a raised eyebrow.

"_A-Anou, well, Dark sorta got us lost_..."

"...Dark got you lost?...HE got you lost? HOW STUPID CAN HE GET! Seriously?" Krad walked over and plucked the phone from my hand, but not before I heard the response.

"_Well he opened this door_-,"Daisuke got cut off as Dark started yelling really loud in the back round. "_What!? He called me stupid!! SHUT UP CREEPY BOY!! This place is like a labrynth!! I can't find my way around here!_" And Dark continued to shout out in the backround as Krad put it to his ear. Only, Krad had to pull it away with a hiss when Dark shouted into the phone. He put it back up to his ear and said, "Daisuke, can you please give the phone to Dark? And tell him its me."

There was a pause, where Darks' shouting had ended, until a mufled reply can through the phone. Krad replied by saying, "Do you know where you are?" Another pause before, "Well, that's your fault, dummy." He handed the phone back to me without waiting for a reply.

"Dark?" I asked. I heard a groan from the other line.

"_Great. He gives the phone to you_."

"Thats fine. I guess you don't need directions then." Krad had sat down when I ganced at him.

"_Eh? Creepy boy! Be nice, I'm getting hungry and I can't find a kitchen in this place!_"

"Don't call me creepy boy and I might reconsider." I turned from Krad and faced the window, looking out.

"_Yes!_" Dark shouted, making me wince and hold the phone away. I pulled it back saying,

"Well, where are you?"

"_Ah, well we walked through a door, but it lead to another door, which exploded and when we turned around there was three doors, not one and since then we've been wondering around, trying to get back to the main hall_."

"Aa, you walked into a spelled room. The quickest way out of that room is through the window, then go in through a door on the first floor, all the kitchens are on the first floor only, and they shouldn't be to hard to find. No spelled rooms on the first floor to worry about either, everyone hangs out on that floor, so I don't spell any of the rooms."

A grumble can in response before Daisuke's voice came on, "_Arigato gozaimasu, Satoshi-kun!_" After that he heard Daisuke 'eep!' then a thud. Then Dark's loud voice saying,

"_Come on, Daisuke! Haiyaku!_"

Then Daisuke's voice shouting in response, "_Hai! Anata ga ikeba, watashi mo ikimasu!_" And Dark's chuckling voice before the line went silent. I clicked the end button and flipped the phone shut. I was about to turn around and set my phone back on the table when two arms came from behind me and wrapped around my upper torso.

"...Do you always have to insist on doing that?" I asked, glaring at Krad over my shoulder.

He smiled in response. "Of course. If I didn't, who would?"

"Who indeed."

**XXX**  
_Dark and Daisuke, Daisuke's POV, After going out the window_

"Hey Dark? Find the kitchen yet?" I called out to Dark who was further down the hall.

"Yeah! Its right here! Come on!" I jogged a bit to catch up with him and followed him into the door he had indicated. This kitchen wasn't a large one, which meant that not a lot of people used it. But looking around the room I could tell it was definitely used on a daily bases.

Dark rushed over to the fridge and opened it, looking around in it for something good to eat. I walked over to the island counter and took a seat on one of the stools by it.

"Sheesh, pig much? When was the last time you ate? Really?" Dark shrugged as he pulled out a pizza box. He decided it was good enough and carried the box to the island counter while eating a slice.

"I dunno, how long was I out?" Dark asked as he sat down.

"Hmm, half a day, not that much. Why?"

Dark thought for a second before saying, "Haven't eaten for a day. I'd thought I'd eat after visiting you, but, well, we know that didn't turn out as planned." I nodded, not feeling up to saying anything. We sat there for awhile in silence, Dark eating, me watching. Then Dark decided he was done and put what was left of the pizza back in the fridge (which consist of only two slices).

As we headed out the door we ran into Satoshi and Krad in the hallway. I was still behind Dark, when he spotted them first. "Ah! Creepy Boy and the Sadistic Bastard!"

Krad snorted in reply and Satoshi said, "Must you come up with names for _everyone_ you meet?" Dark nodded his head cherrfully.

"Yup." Satoshi sighed.

"Just ignore him, if it doesn't work, just hit him, he'll shut up just fine." Krad said as Satoshi just sighed again as Dark whined.

"Anyway, we came down here for you two to say that I found a useful book, that might help with Darks... little problem." Satoshi paused before saying the last part, looking to Dark. In turn Dark proceded to rub the back of his head nervously.

"Heheh..."

I looked to Satoshi and asked, "What book?" Satoshi looked to me and said,

"_Remordere_." I opened my mouth to inquirer when Dark all-of-a-sudden doubled over in pain. Satoshi cursed slightly, "I told that idiot to wear it! Not put it in his pocket!" He hissed out, pulling me away from Dark when I stepped towards him. Then Krad stepped towards Dark as he started to choke and cough, his hands covering his face.

**XXX**

Humor sense. Had to get the humor out of my system if I wanted the chapters to go well. Also made this chapter short, but you get entertainment, right? So who cares. Just read.

Oh, also, these were inspired by AncientSilverYouko's bloops from her fanfic, Two Coins. I must say, they are quite halarious. You should go read them.

Also the scene 1, scene 2 thing is just numbering them by recording of halarious events. So ignore it if you want.

**Scene 1:**

_**Fog rolled over the streets, covering everything in its path. The boy shivered in the cold and looked up at the half covered moon...**_

Daisuke: Dark! Stop holding the cheese up there! For the last time Krads not going to take it! Give it up!

Dark: SO? It's cleverly disguised up there.

**Scene 2: **

**Getting up, I grabbed my bag and started to head out. No one noticed as I silently slipped out the door. I didn't notice that someone had followed me until I had reached the trees outside the school...**

Daisuke: Umm, Dark? Are you going to nap all day? We were suppose to start already...

Dark: ZzZzZzz...

**Scene 3:**

Dark: -burst out laughing-

Daisuke: (who had unfortunantly been walking by) -jumps- D-Dark? What are you doing?

Dark: L-laughing at that! -he points into a direction and Daisuke looks-

Daisuke: ...-sweatdrops- Well, this is something to remember...

-Krad stays blissfully unaware of them while he cuddles with a nice cute rabit...-

**Scene 4: **

**"Hmmm, sorry! I was just wondering why you were here before me..." She got a sly smile on her face and said, "You didn't, by any change, skip school did you?" I grew wide-eyed at the blunt question.**

Daisuke: How can you ask such a thing?! You can't possible be suggesting that I would skip school!

Towa: Oh! Sorry Daisuke! No I could never do such a thing to a sweet innocent boy like you!

Crew: -rolls eyes at the over dramatic scene before them-

**Scene 5: **

**I was sitting on a roof, completely bored. "How did it come... to this?" I stared to the other side of the roof where a cat sat...**

Dark: Eat it already!! -whalling loudly- IF YOU DON"T I WILL DAMNIT!

Daisuke off scene: Ewww, Dark you wouldn't really, whould you?

Dark: Well, I don't know...

Daisuke: -completely repulsed- Eww, that's gross, Dark, gross.

-The Cat stood up, grabed the mouse, asnd proceded to walk away.-

**XXX**

**(1)**: Remordere is latin? For to torment or to bite, look up the definition of remorse to find it.

Well, this is a little late then normal, ne? Ah, well, I don't get much time on lately, but the past three days I've been working diligently.

So heres your update. And I left you guys hanging, again. Its so much fun. I'm thinking about putting Akai in for a chapter, for those reading my other DN Angel fanfic, you would know who he is. Give me your opinion on it, cause I dunno yet.

Anyways, I havn't been talking to my beta reader, I've no clue what happened to her, so for now stories will stay unedited, so please don't scold me! (Cowers with hands covering her head.)

Yes, well. Most spelling error or letters missing or wrong placed are thanks to this stupid keyboard I have to use. I can't wait till MY laptop is back, really.

Well, drop a review! I'd love to hear from you all! It's so wonderful to get reviews! Don't you agree? Well, the people who read this that actually do write their own stories...

(Note for all: I've revised it, was rereading some parts and got annoyed at all my errors in the beginning and the missing parts for my humor scenes. The uploader for some reason, when I uploaded this, wouldn't keep some bold parts and would delete then, kept doing it to the title and just realized it did it to the end too. If they're still not there, that means its still not working. Damn thing.)


	12. Reminisce

**Foreshadowing Darkness**

Chapter Twelve: Reminisce

_Never fear the demons of your nightmares, those of reality are far worse._ -Unknown

**XXX**  
_Daisuke's POV, Satoshi's 'Creep Keep', Haha_

He didn't have his necklace on. That was the first thing that came to mind. Would the other one come out again? Satoshi pulled me a distance away as Krad nealed down next to Dark. "Eh? Is it his other side?" I asked Satoshi, not taking my eyes off Dark.

"Not exactly. You see, when you were an Angel, Dark wasn't that much older then you. So, when he first aquired his other side, he lost control. That's why he killed you." I flinched when he said that so bluntly. "Devistated because of your death, his power, ment to be aquired at that age, shrank back, disappearing until recently. They might of noticed it was his other side and not of banished him, if you'd lived. The reason why its back though is because it was triggered. It would of been gone forever, this other side of him, but something brought it back. Hm, good thing your the type of angel you are, ne?" I scowled at Satoshi, finally taking my eyes from Dark, who was still withering in pain on the floor.

Satoshi's smile dropped, face going blank once more when he took in my expression. "Dark would of been fine, if he didn't find you again. His power, which he would rather not have, would've been gone forever, never to be seen again. Your the trigger Daisuke. Your what brought it back. The Angel of Life, reburth, awakening. Your special Daisuke, if only you learned that sooner. If you were older then Dark, or never there that night; you could've stopped it. But fates a cruel thing, it doesn't decide what happens until the last minute. Always playing games with people." Satoshi turned so he was facing me, a serious expression taking over his once black one.

"Daisuke, you need to learn. You need to learn why you were born with the name Afla carved into your soul. Learn why Dark only reacts to you, why even after death you came back." Satoshi glanced quickly over to Dark nad Krad, then back to me. "And I suggest you hurry. You don't want something bad to happen again, do you? So far, everything thats happened has been a comedy act. Are you ready for the consiquences?"

My mind was swirling with information. He had just revealed more about me then _I_ new. How did he know all this? I didn't know really anything about witches, so I didn't know if they aged or not. Satoshi couldn't possible be that old, could he?

Satoshi had moved away from me and was talking to Krad now. "Pick him up, we're going to take him to a room where we came better take care of him."

"Wh... What are you going to do to him?" I asked Satoshi as I looked over. Satoshi paused a moment, taking in my expression before responding.

"Nothing. Theres nothing we can do right now. His power is murging, when its done he should go back to normal. But theres a chance he might be affected by the other him. I'm not sure though." That made me worry. I didn't want him to be like that one, I hated that one.

Krad had picked up Dark and was carrying him off to where ever Saotshi lead him. I followed along behind, in a daze. We ended up going back to the room where Dark first was. The ironic thing about it was that the same thing is the reason why he was in here before, and now. Dark was set on the bed and as soon as he was he curled in on himself. His eyebrows knitted together in pain as he kept his eyes tightly closed.

Krad moved back to lean against the wall and Satoshi sat down by a desk and started reading. I stood there awkwardly, not sure what to do. My thoughts had started to slow again, I was in shock. I'd been given a lot of information at once and I needed time to go over it so I could think straight again.

I sat down in the nearest chair I saw and watched Dark. He had stopped withering around on the bed, but his forehead was still creased in pain. I lifted my legs and wrapped my arms around them, burrowing my head into my knees. I closed my eyes as I settled into this position, getting ready for a long wait.

**XXX**  
_Dark's POV, Dreaming (HAHA! Now its Dark, not Daisuke!)_

_My body felt heavy, I felt like I was falling endlessly down a dark abyss. Where was I? This sensation of falling endlessly. I didn't like it. It was suffocating, I couldn't breathe. I tried to move, but my body wouldn't, I was like stone, falling endlessly. It was a horrifying sensation, to not be able to breathe, to not more, and feel like your falling forever._

I shot up in bed, covered in a cold sweat. I took in a big gulp of air until my lungs burned, then exhaled. It felt like I'd been holding my breath, far to long to be healthy too. _Where am I?_ I looked around the room and quickly recognized it. It was my old room, back before I was exiled from the Angels Sanctuary. But, why was I here?

I heard the door click as someone turned the knob and open the door. Daisuke peaked in, he didn't look that much different from what I see now, only difference is his eyes were bright, hair more unrully, and clothes fit for this world.

My mouth moved without me teilling it too. I couldn't hear myself speak as I watched Daisuke's mouth move to respond. _What is this? I... Why can't I move? Its like a scene from a play playing out in front of me, and I'm the actor._ Thats when I realized, I was dreaming. This was just a memory, ome that I had long since forgot. But why was I remembering it now?

The scene moved infront of me, the memory me walked around in a daze. His, my, head was pounding and he coudn't concentrate on anything. Daisuke asked him a few times if he was alright, saying how he looked paler then he normal did. throughout that day parts would skip, like a hole in an old film, and more times then not peoples mouths would move and I'd hear nothing. I'd forgotten what they said. Daisuke decided to come home with the other me, saying that I didn't look good, so he was gunna watch me. I could agree with him; I didn't look good.

But, on the other hand, I didn't want him to go over, I was starting to remember this night, faster then the memory would play out. I don't quite remember how it happened, but this wouldn't end well. It was the worse night of my light, I can't believe I'd forgotten how it started. I tried to will the memory to stop, to sink back into oblivion, but I couldn't, and the dreams kept playing.

Daisuke did come over and took care of me. That me was sick, but only because of the changes being made within the body. They both didn't know, so he, me, just went to bed, thinking it a fever. I only got to sleep for a little bit, before I woke up. There was a loud ringing in my head, it was all I could hear. Then the scene switched, like I'd become part of the audience at a show. I watched as the other mes eyes dialated.

He had lost his mind, and his sight. I new what was to go next...

Daisuke came into the room, seeing as the other me was awake, he went over to him and touched his shoulder lightly. _No... Go away! Get out! Please! Get out of there! No! Daisuke! Please!_ But my pleas fell on deaf ears of my memory. I watched as my other mes body stiffened. _No..._

I only lost three things at the time, but it was enough for him to develope. The last thing I'd lost was the ability to feel. I watched as his, the other me, eyes turned to a horried red color.

I had lost all control over myself, and he took over. I remember... It was odd, for him to develope so fast. Past Angels like me had always developed at a slow rate, taking days to finish. They also always had a small sense of self, where I had lost all.

I remember. I know now. His name, why had I forgotten sich a thing? It was always right there... But the again, that was his specialty, not mine. The ability to see and read someones soul like a book. Your body was only the cover. His name... It caused me such grief that it made my heart ache.

I realized the memory had disappeared. I was back, floating in this black abyss. But, this time, I could feel my body. Every ache and pain, everything. The biggest pain was in my chest. It set a fire racing through my body. Every cell in my body screamed. I tried to move, to scream, to do _anything_, but I couldn't. All I could do was feel the pain coursing through my body, setting everyting on fire.

**XXX**  
_Daisuke's POV, Satoshi's Mansion, random room_

Krad and Satoshi had left the room, they didn't tell me where they were going, just that they would be back. I didn't mind much, I didn't see a reason to worry. I moved my legs down and looked around the room, bored. I should be more worried, but I don't see anything I could do, so I sat here, useless. I want to help Dark, but I don't know how. I got up and shufled through the room, looking through things half-heartedly. I heard Dark move and groan. I looked over to see he was still asleep. His body was covered in a sweat and he looked to be suffering. I paused a moment, thinking, before leaving the room and coming back a few minutes later with a bowl of water and a hand towel.

I set the bowl down onto a side table, next to the bed, and dipped the towel in then ringing it out. I dabbed his face with the towel before dipping in into the bowl again. I set it to rest on his forehead, hoping it would cool him down. Leaning back, I watched his face, my small efforts didn't seem to do anything, but he looked to be calming down. I wonder what was happening to him? Satoshi said something about his power merging... How long would this take? I didn't want to see him suffer...

**XXX**  
_Satoshi's POV, another room_

"Why did we leave them alone?" I looked over as Krad asked the question.

"You already know that answer, why bother asking?" I turn back to the shelf and continued looking for a book.

"True..." There was a pause before he spoke again. "But, I'm curious... Why did _you_ leave them alone?" I paused, taking my time, and pulled a book off the shelf. I flipped through the pages a bit before closing it and turning to face him.

"Its called, 'hitting two birds with one stone.'"

**XXX**  
_Dark's POV, dream world(?)_

  
The pain was excruciating. I could feel it in every fiber of my being. I couldn't stand it, I wanted it to stop. But I couldn't do anything. I was useless. No matter how much I tried to move, to stop the pain, it wouldn't. Everytime _he_ came around, I became useless. I could do nothing to stop what he did. I hated this feeling, the feeling hat you were useless...

The pain was dulling all of a sudden. I could feel it. A cool feeling washed over me, cooling and numbing me quickly. What was happening? After all the heat and pain, I was now cold and numb.

'_Its ironic..._'**(1)**

Who was that? I don't remember that voice...**(2)**

'_Your being, your power..._'

I feel like I should know this voice... But who was it?

'_Its the exact opposite of what you are..._'

...The opposite? What does he mean? How can something be the opposite of what you are? ...That can't be correct.

'_Your power..._'

I wouldn't believe. I won't believe a complete stranger.

'_...Its driven from the Moon, like mine, but..._'

From the Moon? Its always been the Moon...

'_Yours is of the Sun. The one seperate of mine..._'

But...? How can that be?

'_How can one be born of the Sun, when ment for the Moon?_'

I was born with the power of the sun? How can that be? Thats impossible.

'_Like I said before... Ironic..._'

Who was this? How does he know this?

'_...You know who I am. Think about it. It should come to you. Heh heh heh..._'

He can hear me? Them all this time... Why didn'r you answer?

'_Tsk. Your not thinking about it are you? Hmph, you should know better. I never answer your questions... You always found then out yourself! Ku ku ku ku._' **(3)**

What do you mean...? ...I answered them myself?

'_Because every question you asked me, you already new yourself!_'

Already new... I could hear the grin in his voice. I still could not see him, everthing was still black. I hated this darkness, I wanted it to go away. It left me feeling lonely, but I new better. I was never alone, he was always there. But he wasn't the only one always there...

His name. I can't forget. How was I to know his name? But, if I new, I would remember, wouldn't I? I don't think people would forget someone like him so easily, especially his name. But what was it? I couldn't remember it. How could I forget? Didn't not to long ago I had known it? That was strange. How can I remember, but then forget? I had to think about it. Thats all it took, as he said.

'_The flower blooms in the middle of summer..._'

What was that suppose to mean? The idiot was spouting stupid things when I was trying to remember his name. His name. "Oh..." I felt my mouth move to make the sound. I could feel my body, every muscle, and I could move just fine. My eyes opened and I vaguely wondered when they had closed.

I was standing in a room. The style was old European Gothic. Strange with all the brown in the room. My eyes came into focus and I looked to my right a bit to spot _him_ lounging in an armchair. Him, the cause of most of my problems.

"Lusz Raigz. How nice to see you." I said, sarcasm dripping heavily off my words. He grinned lazily in response to my words. I took a quick glance around before my eyes aettled back on him. "Where am I?" I asked lightly, in a calm tone. I didn't really care for an answer, since I could already guess, and he knew that too, but gave me one anyway.

"Your in my Realm. As I like to call it anyway. Its not wide and vast like your many, but its just as good." I scoffed lightly as the answer.

"Just as good? Its a stupid room." His smile widdened. He lifted his hand and slowly wagged his forefinger at me.

"Don't be silly. Looks are deceiving after all, you should know that." I paused to think about it before nodding. I looked around for somewhere to sit and found a lether love seat to sit in. Sitting down, I turned back to him. He was watching me with a calculating look. I wondered what he was thinking, what was going through his mind. But, I guess, I'd never know.

"You will, eventually, just as well as I can yours now." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Don't do that."

"Habit," was his light response, not caring much for my subtle threat.

"Why am I here?" I was getting mad at his avoidence of the subject.

"You mean you can't guess?"

"Guessing will give me no answer." I said, glaring at him.

"Really?" He said, drawing it out. "Pity." I glared, annoyed.

"Don't avoid my question, answer me." He shrugged, seemingly uncaring, and picked a rose off the table at his side. He fiddled around with it, staring at its deep red color. It occured to me that it was the same color as blood. He carased the side of the rose with the tip of his fingers before taking the rose into his hand and crushed it, pealing it from its thorny stem. He let it go and watched the crushed petals float to the ground.

"You are not here of your own will, nor mine." I bristled at the weak response.

"Then why am I here?" I growled out.

He paused, picking up a new rose before answering. "Because my world is falling, to forge with your own." His fingers on his right hand grazed some thorns, slicing his fingers open in several places. He watched it as the blood dripped down his fingers and the stem of the rose. I stared at him, confused.

"What do you mean, forge with my own?" He snorted softly and lifted the rose up to smell it. His hand had stopped bleeding.

"Your world, the sanctuary in your mind," He twired the rose around, keeping it an inch from his nose. "Is forging with this one." His eyes shot up and locked with mine, startlying me. But it wasn't the sudden movement that startled me, it was the color of his eyes. They were red. The same red as the rose he held up to his face. 

"We're forging together?" I whispered, too shocked to speak any louder. He grinned a wide, crooked grin.

"Oh, you caught the other meaning." he spun the rose around once before placing it back with the others. The crushed rose on the floor had disappeared. "Don't worry," he said with a glance in my direction. "You will only get a few of my traits."

"A _few_ of your traits?" I saw his grin widden, but his face was still turned away from me.

"What? You expect to stay the same after this?" His grin dropped an inch and he almost frowned. "Well to _bad_, thats not how it works." His grin came back in full force as he turned to look at me directly. "But, like I said, don't worry. You won't receive any of my strong traits." He paused for a second before adding, "at least, I think." I scowled a bit at that.

"What do you mean, _I think_?" He got up in one smooth motion.

"It means, at the worst, you might develope a bipolar disorder."

"What!?" I said, irritated. "Why a bipolar disorder?"

"Well, if I'm going to be mixed with you, my personality might mix with yours. Since my personality is different from yours, it makes a likely scenario."

"Really." I said, in an irritated and wary voice as I watched him slowly make his way towards me.

"Yes," I watched as his eyes sharpened and face become serious, but the light easy smile remained in place. "Of course, and..." He stopped barily an inch from me. "I know exactly which..." He leaned down and placed his arms on each side of me. "Part of my personality you will receive." The grin widdened and the red in his eyes darkened. I could hear the threat in his voice, but even if I couldn't, his body screamed danger to me. My senses screamed for me to move, but I couldn't. I was trapped.

**XXX**  
_Daisuke's POV, in the bedroom at Sato's place_

I was dozing off in a chair when it happened. I couldn't quite remember falling asleep, but I did. I didn't notice it at first, but when the feeling started to make itself more know is when I noticed. It felt like my vains were on fire, like I was burning from the inside out. Also, my head started to ache. I wondered why this was happening, I didn't feel bad earlier, so I couldn't be sick. I shifted around in the chair and opened my eyes. I had to quickly close my eyes, it was to bright. I brought my arm up and covered my eyes. Why was it so bright?

I moved my arm a bit so that my arm was still blocking the sun, but not pressed against my eyes. I slowly opened them, but I couldn''t get them open beyound slits because it was too bright.

It didn't help that my head hurt and the firey burn was still moving through my veins. What was it? I shut my eyes and turned to my side burrowing my head into my arms. Maybe a little sleep will help.

I head the door click softly, signaling that someone had come in. I wanted to open my eyes, but I felt suddenly very tired. I guess, I needed more sleep then I thought. I heard voices talking, but I could make out what they were saying. I shifted a bit in an attempt to open my eyes, but it didn't help. It only served to make me more confortable and I fell into complete unconscious.

**XXX**

Well, I hope I didn't take _too_ long to update this. I just finished typing up the last half today, isn't that great? I still don't have a lot of computer access, but I don't think my moms overly upset with my grands anymore. I'm sorry I can't do my sort of monthly update, but theres only one chapter left. Yes, surprise surprise. One chapter left, so thats gunna be interesting. No clue how long it will be, but since I can't update like I use to I'm planning on making it long, maybe longer then this. 

Also, **A sequel to Foreshadowing Darkness.** Aren't you happy? But its gunna be mained around Satoshi, like this one was around Daisuke. At least, you get to learn more on Satoshi and Krad, ne? Dark and Daisuke will be in it too, of course, but maybe just as much as Satoshi and Krad were in this one. I wonder if I should put a preview at the end of chapter thirteen? Ah,well.

Oh, I made it end on chapter 13, my favorite number! Also known as unlucky thirteen. Well, this is all I have to say, I think. Well, no time to think about more, my mom might kick me off any minute.

Please review! I'd really appreciate it! Even though I took forever to update! I know how it is when you wait for something to update, its really annoying.

**(1):** This is a voice Dark is hearing in his head, not him. Sorry this part for a while will get confusing, since it doesn't tell you when it switches out. Sorry, my bad.

**(2):** This is dark thinking, sort of. It'd be osrta weird to also put in italics like I normally do, so I didn't.

**(3):** This is evil laughing, the kuku thing.


	13. Second Chance

**Foreshadowing Darkness**

**Chapter Thirteen: Second Chance**

_All good things must come to an end._ -Unknown(Actually I've heard too many people say this to know who it originated from.)

**XXX**  
_Satoshi's POV, his mansion, bedroom with Dark & Daisuke, We'll say its 5:00 pm, since I haven't been using time for awhile_

After checking on Dark and Daisuke I took a seat back into my chair (The one he had originally sat in). Krad was already lounging in a chair next to mine. "It seems Daisuke has started." I said, mostly to break the silence, he already knew.

He nodded in response, I could see he was thinking about something. I let him think, even if I asked he wouldn't tell me, he kept a lot of secrets to himself. I watched as Daisuke curled himself up in a ball. We would have to move him to a bed soon. Daisuke was in a state of healing, as it would be called. To put it simply, his Angel blood was finally taking affect. It might of started sooner, if Krad had not filled him with vampire blood, but Krad did not want to take the chance of it happening when he was older, or being reincarnated a few times before happening. Krad may not show it, but he cared for those two. He gave up everything he had to bring them back together. He was never aloud to return to the Angels Sanctuary again.

I stood up and walked to the window, it was still light out, but in a few hours the sun would set. Dark would wake up soon. I moved the curtains to the side a bit more, an unnecessary move seeing as they were already drawn all the way back. This room had a view of the woods that covered most of this side of the town. I ignored it for a moment and glanced up at the sky. The colors had yet to change, even though the sun was inching its way to the horizon. The sky was a baby blue, completely empty of any clouds. I saw sparrows dart across the sky into a group of trees. They would be off to hide soon, from the decreasing sun and settle for the night.

"Satoshi..." I heard Krad whisper behind me in a soothing voice. I didn't turn around though, instead I continued to watch the sky. It would start soon.

He came to stand slightly to my left, still behind me. He stood close enough that I could feel the heat emitting from his body. I watched as the blue slowly faded from the sky and a rang of orange, pink, and purples took over.

"...Are you ready? I know you've been helping me for a long time, but you don't have too." This time I did turn to face him.

"I never had too," I said. I was determined to do this, I had, in truth, been helping and planning for a long time, before I met him. "I'm going to help." I paused before smiling slightly and saying, "It's what I do."

He grinned back at me. "And so it is." He knew what I meant. I took one last glance out the window to see the sun as a small slit on the horizon.

"And so it begins..." I mumbled, and we both looked over to Dark who groaned.

**XXX**  
_Dark's POV, Dream World_

The ground shook, interrupting my terror, and successfully shaking me from my stooper. Lusz leaned away, glancing out the window with a thoughtful expression. "Wha," I sucked in a gulp of air before continuing. "Whats happening?" I looked up at him as he tilted his head to the side, listening to something.

"This worlds crumbling, the edges are already gone." Another tremor shook the ground.

"Gone? But I don't see anything." He gave me a scolding glance.

"What did I tell you? This is only a small part of my world." He stood up completely and walked to the window. He threw back the curtains, which I had just noticed, and glanced about. I just watched from my chair; I had no desire to fall over if another tremor hit. Which, as Lusz turned back around, it did. He put his hand on the wall and waited for it to end before making his way back to me. "Come," he grabbed my arm and yanked me up, pulling me to the door.

I stumbled out after him and down the hall, another quake shook and lasted longer then the others. I had trouble walking down the hall as I bounced from wall to wall. Lusz lead me up a flight of stairs, which I thought was strange, and onto a flat rooftop.

"Why are we up here?" He ignored me and walked over to the ledge.

"Look," he pointed off in a random direction as I walked up to where he was.

"What?" I looked and when I saw what he was pointing at my eyes widened.

"You see now? It's crumbling, making room for yours to merge." All the edges around the city that made up his world had crumbled. Fallen down, looking like they had been blown up and left to rot for months. There was nothing left but the few bases of buildings and destroyed stone. I glanced around to take in the rest of the city.

It was an ugly place, trash littered the streets that held cars, but no sign of people. The place was a dump, in simple words. Like the bad side of town in a big busy city. The only thing was that it didn't smell, which was strange, but I didn't care to much. There was a broken street lamps on some of the streets, building broken into, windows broken, destroyed cars, doors open and hanging off there hinges, I didn't even see animals around.

"Augh, you live here?" I winced as I looked around again. "It's such a dump."

"It probably was," he said, then continued when he saw my skeptical expression. "I like this place, mostly because you Angels all have the same amusing reaction to it."

I lifted an eyebrow in question. "Same?"

He nodded. "Yes, most of you aren't quite use to, or straight out dislike, a city this dirty. Your place is really white clean, isn't it?" I thought about it for a second before nodding. I had forgotten how clean the place was.

I opened my mouth to speak, but quickly shut it as another tremor started. This one though didn't look like it was going to stop anytime soon. "H-hey!" I stumbled a bit, but he grabbed my arm again and steadied me.

"Come on!" He pulled me off again, dragging me down the stairs and through the halls until we came through a set of doors into the open air of the streets. "This way." He lead me, this time not pulling me along, down the streets and through the city. I wasn't sure which direction we were going, but I was pretty sure all the cities edges were being destroyed.

"Where are we headed?"

"To the center, the heart of the city." We maneuvered around cars and fallen street lamps, being careful as to not fall onto the shaking ground. As I pounded up onto the sidewalk I tripped and skidded across the ground.

"Ittai..." We may not of been in the real world, but pain was just as evident as if we were. I stood up using a building conveniently next to me to steady me on my way up. Without letting me regain my balance, Lusz pulling me off and around the corner of the building. I would of frozen in place if not for the fact that Lusz was still pulling me along.

Before me stood a large fountain in the center of a courtyard. At least, it looked like a courtyard, but why was it there in the middle of a rotten town? The fountain had three round layers to it. The bottom layer was large, its wall coming up to a little under my knees. There was statues carved into the outside wall and also little statue figures dancing about or sitting on the wall, some even seemed to be coming out of the low wall. The second layer was only two thirds the size of the bottom one. This one was decorated with flowers, vines, and little fairy people with dragonfly wings. The last layer was the design of a vase, being held up by a Fay. The Fay was a female, with long wavy hair flowing to her feet. The whole fountain was made from platinum marble, except for the Fay's hair and eyes, making her stand out more. The hair and eyes seemed to be made out of obsidian.

"Whoa..." I stared in awe as we stopped in front of it. I'd probably be annoyed at the grin he was giving me, but I was to busy with staring at the fountain. "I didn't know something so beautiful could exist here," I said as I glanced at him. He looked slightly insulted at what I said.

"Well, just because I like to live in a wasted city does not mean I hate beautiful things," he said defensively. I think I hurt his pride.

"Really?" I glanced back up at the fountain, it was over flowing with water, making a calming sound. "Sorry, I just always thought of you as a bad person."

He snorted. "I am a bad person, just not in the way you think I am."

I took the few steps to the edge of the fountain and looked back over my shoulder at him. "Will it stay?" I asked, my voice light, still in shock over the sight.

Lusz nodded. "It's the center, so it will stay. Besides, if you like it then it most definitely will stay." I nodded happily, turning to look back at the fountain. Some where in the back of my mind I realized the ground had stopped shaking. I looked about a bit, some of the surrounding building had crumbled. Everywhere around the courtyard was desolated. Everything was completely gone, nothing left but the piles of rock indicating that there once were buildings there.

I ignored then for now, turning back to the fountain before me. Lusz had abandoned my side in favor of the fountain off to my right. He was bent over, doing something, but I couldn't see, so I curiously walked over to him. He was knelled over the fountain, looking into it. When I looked, I didn't see anything other then water, but once my eyes focused on it an imaged appeared.

I gasped and took a step back. It was an image of the room I had woken up in prior to this unconscious state. Satoshi and Krad were talking quietly by the window and I saw Daisuke sleeping off to the side of them in a chair. The image in general didn't bug me, but the image did not only have Satoshi, Krad and Daisuke in it. On the bed, lying unconscious under the covers was _me._ Unless it was a photo or a mirror one did not find it disturbing to see oneself. But this was neither a mirror or photo and it left me with a disconnected feeling. I wasn't at all pleasant, and I would rather not of seen it.

I took a step back. "Wha- what is that?" Lusz smiled, a creepy kinda grin that makes me want to shudder.

"This fountain is not here for mere decoration." He leaned back, away from the fountain. "It has a purpose you know, and, of course, you see now what that purpose is." I nodded and swallowed thickly. It was a little unnerving but... I guess I could get use to it. I hope.

**XXX**  
_Daisuke's POV, Feverish dreams/ memories (Yay!)_

I knew I was dreaming when I saw myself as a child. I looked about ten or so, but I couldn't be sure, I'd always looked younger then I was. I was bouncing around the kitchen, bringing supplies for some women in the middle of the kitchen. She was cooking and he(I) was helping her. I looked at her face and realized I couldn't see it. It blurred and the only thing I could make out was her short reddish-brown hair. She had on a green T-shirt, blue jeans, a light blue apron, with frills, on over it. She was humming happily as she spoke to the child. The child looked happy, smiling brighter then I could ever remember doing.

_"Daisuke! Daisuke, honey! Come here with those! I don't want you eating them all!"_ The women scolded the child and he pouted a bit. He had grabbed the strawberries from the fridge for her and had only eaten a few before she scolded him.

_"But Okaa-san! I wasn't going to eat them all! I was going to leave you a few."_ He went back to smiling as he skipped over to her.

_"Yes, but you wouldn't nearly leave me enough for our cake."_ The women said teasingly, as she took the bowl of strawberries away, sending the child into a fit of giggles. Okaa-san. She was my mother? But I don't remember her... Her face is gone, I can't see her anymore. Why can't I remember her? Shouldn't I? But I don't re...

Everything went black. Most people would freak if that happened, but I didn't. I could feel myself waking up. What too, though, I will have to see....

**XXX**  
_Daisuke's POV, Waking up_

I blinked my eyes open and was rewarded with a blurry image of the world. I blinked my eyes a few times until the blurry image turned into a ceiling, then a room, and after that, two figures. I stared blankly at them for awhile before I recognized them. It was Krad and some stranger. "Oh..." I mumbled and would of sat up except I realized that I already was. I looked down to see that I had curled up in a chair and fell asleep.

"Are you awake?" Krad asked, only to have the stranger, a guy, wave a hand at him.

"Of course hes awake," The guy said. He drew his hand back from where Krad had caught it and looked back towards me. "His eyes are open, are they not?"

Krad shrugged, "I don't know, with his sleeping habit it's hard to tell..." Krad's sentence wandered off before coming to a stop.

"I'm awake." I mumbled, finally able to form a coherent sentence.

"That's good." The stranger said, interrupting whatever Krad was going to say. Krad gave him a smoldering look, but he ignored him. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel fine. A little tired... but fine." The guy nodded. "umm, if you don't mind, who are you?"

**XXX**  
_Satoshi's POV, Bedroom, 6:45 pm_

"Who are you?" I blinked. He didn't recognize me? What the hell? His didn't damage his head or memories, did he?

"You... Don't recognize me? At all?" He slowly shook his head.

"Are you a healer? Have I met you before?" I sighed.

"No, I am not a healer and yes, you have met me before." I took a step forward, I need to see what was wrong. "Come here, I wanna make sure your okay." He gave me a wary look.

"I thought you said you weren't a healer."

"I'm not, my profession is not that of a healer, so that would not make me one. Though I do know quite a few things, now come here. I wanna see what you did to your memory." He continued to be resistant until Krad spoke up.

"Its okay Daisuke, let him look." He looked over to Krad a second before slowly nodding. I gently placed my palm upon his forehead and let a tendril of my power slip in. I quickly probed his memory, trying to find what was wrong with it. _Ah, so thats it._ There was nothing wrong with his memory, well not completely. It just simply overlapped itself, it would fix itself on it's own.

The actually cause of this memory lapse was the fact that he was an Angel now. Almost completely, minding that vampire blood still flowing through him. It was simply as if he had been in a coma up till now and was just waking up.

I pulled my hand back, along with my magic, and rested into a chair. Krad was giving me a curious look, but I ignored him. "Hello Daisuke, nice to meet you. My name is Satoshi Hikari, I am of an old clan of witches, nearly wiped out as of now. Please, would you mind telling me what day you think it is?"

Daisuke cocked his head to the side with a confused expression. "Day? Its Sunday right? Dunno what year, I never had to keep track of it before." I slowly nodded, looking to Krad. By his expression I could tell he knew what I was trying to do by asking that question.

I looked back to Daisuke. "Well, its been almost one hundred years since _you_ were awake." Daisuke blinked.

"What?"

"You heard me right. Your Angels blood has finally took full affect, but at the cause of a memory lapse. It should come back in a week or so, so no worries."

"But, what do you mean by a hundred years since I've been awake."

"Simply, you are now completely aware of your self, it's as if you've only fell asleep for a few hours and are just waking up. Although, that would change once your memory has righten itself, though I wish it wouldn't take so long." I said with a side ways glance at Darks prone body laying on the bed.

"Oh! My God! Whats wrong with Dark?!" Apparently Daisuke had spotted Dark as I had looked over to him. Daisuke stood up and rushed a few steps forward before freezing, eyes going wide. "Oh, oh, _oh_..." He crumbled to the ground as Krad quickly rushed to his side, helping him back into the chair. "_Why?_" He croaked, tears started to streak down his face. "Why did he do that? _Why?_" Krad shushed him, trying to get him to calm down.

I quickly stood up and strode to his side. "Daisuke, you must calm down, It was not Darks fault, he had no control over it." I pushed him back down as he tried to get up again.

"No, no, _no_, _no, __**no, NO!**_" He was shaking his head frantically as he tried to stand, tears blinding him. "_Why? Why did he have to do it? WHY! How could he be so cruel?!" _If this hysteria kept up any longer he was likely to make himself hyperventilate and pass out. He needed to stop.

"Daisuke, Daisuke, please, you need to calm down. Your going to make yourself faint if you keep this up." Krad and I were now having trouble keeping Daisuke in the chair.

"Daisuke..." With that one voice everyone froze, even Daisuke in the midst of his hysteria.

**XXX**  
_Daisuke's POV, 6:59 PM_

How could he? How could he do that to me?! I though he loved me! I LOVED HIM! How could he be so cruel as to kill me! His own lover! HOW! It didn't make sense, I didn't want it to make sense anymore. I wanted him to be gone, to go away, to disappears, ANYTHING! But he wouldn't, he never had. So, if he wouldn't disappear, then _I would._ I would disappear, I would make sure he would never see me again. And to make him suffer, suffer for what he did to me.

I would make him cry for the damage he had done me, weep at my absence as if I'd come back. _Make _himdream of me in his sleep. Until he couldn't take it anymore, I would make him suffer for my absence. See how he felt to be the one betrayed.

To feel like the one destroyed, to feel unloved, _to feel dead._ I would make him regret ever hurting me.

"Daisuke..." I couldn't help it, my body froze as I heard his voice. His voice, it felt like I hadn't heard it in ages... I could feel the tears that had momentarily stopped start up again in a great flourish of salty water.

I didn't want to hurt him. He may of hurt me, but I never wanted to hurt him. _Never._ I would cry my eyes out for him, but I would never hurt him. I loved him too much. _As much as he loves you,_ I heard an annoying voice answer in my head. Yes... He loved me, but....

I couldn't understand why he did it. Why did he kill me, why did he have to? Did it have to be me, or would it'd been any person that he ran into first. _Why me?_ What made me so special? I couldn't understand....

I watched him through my blurry vision as he slowly struggled to sit up in bed. No one tried to help him, everyone was too surprised to see him awake. He heaved a grunt as he came to a stop in a sitting position and turned his glazed eyes onto me. "Daisuke..." I could hear his voice caress my name as he spoke it. I'd missed him, I'd missed him so much.

I tried to wipe away my tears, but I couldn't help it, they just keep falling down in hoards. I watched as he slowly stood up, on wobbly feet as Krad finally went over to help him. He collapsed onto his knees in front of me, reaching a hand up to slowly caress my check as he wiped away my tears. I didn't see the point, as I couldn't stop crying.

"Daisuke... I'm sorry. It wasn't my fault." He brought up his other arm and wrapped it around my neck, bringing me closer down towards him. "I was changing, accommodating a new being. His name is Lusz Raigz, I've took a long time, but I've completely synchronized with him." He drew me closer so that my forehead was resting against his. My tears had almost slowed to a stop. "He shouldn't be a problem anymore... Daisuke." I watched as his eyes became shiny from unushered tears. "I'm sorry, so sorry. Please, please, you have to forgive me. I didn't know- I couldn't control it, he broke free. I didn't mean to! I didn't even want to! I'm sorry, so, so sorry Daisuke! Please forgive me!"

It was true. I could tell, people, whoever they may be, could only lie to a certain degree. Well some may go farther then others some may only stick to simply tricks. But Dark, I knew Dark could lie well, but not like this. This is a different type of lying, one he has no experience in. Krad, he could expect this from Krad, such a lie, but not from Dark.

Dark. My only love, the only person in these worlds I had ever loved. Not a crush, not lust, nothing had ever come to me about another being. It had always been Dark. _And it always will be,_ a voice whispered in the back of my mind. It made me want to cry again.

"Dark..." I managed to get his name out, but I couldn't form anymore of the sentence I had wanted too, it was like the words had frozen in my throat and refused to go anywhere else. I brought my arms up and wrapped them securely around his neck, choosing to bury my face into the side of his head. He brought down his other arm that was unoccupied by holding me and wrapped it around my waist, trying to draw me closer to him.

I relented, sliding down to the floor and into his lap. "Dark..." I mumbled his name again. I wasn't sure what I wanted to say, or better yet, what I wanted to say first. I decided to just go with sitting there, in his lap with my arms around him and his arms around me.

"Daisuke... I'm sorry, please," he mumbled, I could feel his breath ghost over my ear. "Please tell me you forgive me. I don't know what I would do, what I'd ever do, if I could no longer see you."

Dark... It was true, wasn't it? When I'd become a vampire, when he'd first learned of my existence, he had become obsessed with me, following me everywhere. It was like a game of cat and mouse, neither one getting too close to the other. One feared death, the other feared exposure.

This game, continuous pattern, was getting old. After a hundred years things did tend to get old, didn't they? "We should change it..." I muttered.

"You know..." I looked up, Satoshi had been watching us the entire time. Krad, on the other hand, had disappeared somewhere, probably left to give us more privacy, better then Satoshi seem to do. "He is right. This wasn't his fault, as strange as this occurrence was, it was never his fault. Dark is someone you should never of lost your trust in him, or..." He let his eyes travel between Dark and me, lingering on Darks surprised face for a moment before returning back to me. "Did you ever truly stop trusting him?" He turned away, heading for the door. "_Did you ever truly stop loving him?_" He had whispered it so lightly that I couldn't even be sure that I had heard him.

"Daisuke..." I turned my eyes away from the closed door to Dark. His face had lost its earlier surprise and had become more sober. "Daisuke... Do you still... trust me?" I wasn't sure if I wanted to answer, or what to say really. In the back of my mind I realized that a yes or no would be appropriate, but I didn't want to make it so simply. This wasn't simply, not in the least. Why was it that everything was always so complicated?

_If only it were so simply..._

I shifted a bit, so that I was sitting in a more comfortable position on his lap and was able to face him better. I lifted my hand up slowly, dragging the tips of my fingers lightly across his cheek. I repeated the action before I spoke up.

"What he said... It wasn't all true," I looked down, not able to hold his gaze. "I'm not sure if I trust you anymore, but," I hesitated a second, before shyly look up. "I never did stop loving you, even when I forgot you, my love was still there. I know... I can tell it wasn't your fault, but it wasn't a coincidence either, so the thing is... Who caused this? Was it just because of my presence at the time? I dunno..." I glanced down again.

"You've... Always loved me?" The disbelief in his voice was strong. I nodded. He was quiet for a second and I was wondering what he was thinking when I felt his fingers lift up my chin, making me look at him. I did, and what I saw there took me completely aback. His eyes showed love and sincerity, something they most often now-a-days lacked.

"Wha...?" I gave a response before my mind even processed what he said, and after I had said it I realized how stupid it was, it made no sense to what he had said. My surprise seemed to amuse him as a smile tugged at his lips as he tried to hide it from me. I glared half heartedly at him which only fueled his amusement. I mumbled something before saying louder, "yes, I have always loved you, are you blind? Its not that hard to tell..." He blinked owlishly at me, obviously confused. "I may be rude to you sometimes, and I have my moments, but can't you see?" I looked at him earnestly. "Is it that hard to tell? Would I even give you a second chance if I did not?" He blinked.

"Second... chance?" I nodded.

"What do you think this is?" He smiled, oh did he smile. It was so brilliant that it made my heart swell with happiness. It may have taken a long time, but we have finally gotten there.

"Thank you," He whispered, I don't think he could of managed anything louder. I leaned forwards rapping my arms around his neck, bring my face closer to his.

"Just don't go blowing it again, or I may not give you a second try." I watched his carefully as he sighed, closing his eyes. "Dark, I have a request." He opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Yes...?"

"Kiss me," and he did. I could feel his warm lips press lightly against my lips as he tried not to be to demanding. He was trying to convey how sorry he was. I pressed harder against him, showing that I already had forgiven him. He opened his mouth and ran his tongue across my lips, asking for entrance. I allowed it, parting my lips slightly so he could slip his tongue in. His tongue mapped its way around my mouth, exploring everywhere it could reach.

I reached up and entangled my hand in his air, pushing him as close as I possible could. He complied by wrapped his arms around my waist. Finally, after a few minutes, we broke apart. I kept my eyes closed, choosing to instead rest my head on his collarbone. He brought a hand up and ran it through my hair slowly, in a rhythmic way. My arms slowly fell down, to where they were almost falling off his shoulders as I completely relaxed against him. My heart beat slowed dramatically as I almost fell asleep in his arms.

"Daisuke..."

"Hmm?" I blinked my eyes open slightly, seeing the side of his neck.

"Where do we go from here?" I chuckled lightly, watching as he shivered when my breath ghosted over his neck. I brought a hand up and lightly traced his jaw as I took my time answering. He got impatient after waiting for a few minutes and brought a hand up to enclose my hand within it, stopping my ministrations. "Daisuke...?"

"Where else is there to go from here?" I pulled back slightly so that I could look him in the eyes. "We have no where else to go but up." I smiled, pulling him down into another deep kiss. "_No where but up, left...._"

**XXX**

That kinda ended suddenly. BUT, thats how it came out anyway. So, yes, I was intending to update Friday, but apparently Saturday was better, lol. Well, was this worth a whole year wait? I wouldn't think so, really, but at least its finished! With some crappy cliffy thing. At the least, we all know theres going to be a sequel, whoopie! So, none of you offered to beta this chapter. Boo you, but then I don't think the thing alerted you, or no one read the UPDATE chapter... Anyway, I justed used open office, so no complaining of any errors unless they occur often and really bother you. Then I might fix it, but about that.

I ALMOST COULDN'T POST THIS. Yes, my computer/laptop has spyware and trojan problems. Mostly, I can't fix or whatever my thing is with AntiVirus is, without buying a new one. Which I can't. So today, I got a critical spyware called ieMonster. Funny name. Anyway, I was freaking out, thinking it was going to turn off my computer and not turn back on, like it did to my sister, and this has the ONLY copy of chapter 13. So I freaked out and set a copy to my email. Which is useless now, as I've posted it up.

Well, if any of you know of any free antivirus download security things please tell me. I tried my yahoo AT & T one, but I think the stupid spyware blocked it as apparently the page 'couldn't connect', stupid thing. I need to download one or I'm a goner! I got have the CD that allows me to wipe my computer and reset it all, like it was brand new. Alls my grandpa did was hand me the computer and powercord, no CDs and such. Idiot. He doesn't have it anymore either, or at least, we think so. His house recently got REALLY cluttered as hes been moving and fixing stuff to rent out most of his house.

Oh, yeah, I don't think I will post the sequel any time soon. We'll see how this critical spyware named ieMonster goes. Lol. If I can fix it soon, the we'll see the new story this month or the beginning of the next month, which OMG, has Raito's, Matt's, Fuji's, and Choso's birthday! Lol. Thats a lot of anime characters birthdays. Well ones my own character, but who cares?

Well, thats all, bye for now my lovely fans of 27 favorites and 48 alerts. This is my most popular story, but sadly the last chapter took a year for me to post so I'm sorry for that. Bye again! Thank you for reading! I love all the support! If you want to be my beta reader/supporter for the sequel the send me a message or review, something or other. BYE!


End file.
